What Smells Like Wet Dog?
by SlothKeeper
Summary: AU. After being mauled by a strange dog, Ethan begins to act weird. He's suddenly the school's cutest guy, he's aggressive towards Rory, and he's hanging around an older, more dangerous, crowd. Can Benny and Sarah put away their differences to help their friend, or will they just end up killing each other?
1. Unbitten

Sloth: So with My Babysitter's a Vampire premiering season 2 this Friday, and the fact that I can't seem to get any ideas on my other fics, I decided to do this fic. Well, refernish really. I had this on my computer since last year and decided to finish it and put it up. So enjoy.

I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire. In addition, two of the main antagonists are based on characters from a different show. I don't own them...kind of.

AU Information: Ethan didn't get bitten by Jesse, having been saved by Benny. Benny distrusts Sarah because of the incident. Also, Blue Moon never happened.

Summery: After being mauled by a dog, Ethan begins to act strange. He seems more confident and is hanging around an older, more dangerous, crowd. Can Benny and Sarah put away their differences to figure out the problem? Or will they kill each other before it's too late?

* * *

Unbitten

"How is he?" Sarah asked as she kept eyes on the road, her foot putting a little more pressure on the gas pedal at the sound of a weak whimper from the back seat.

"Think he's breaking a fever" Benny replied as he placed the back of his hand against Ethan's forehead. "How much longer until we get back to my place?"

"Not much longer," she answered, her car engine revving up. The vehicle hummed louder as she cut past a stop sign. It wasn't like she really cared. There weren't any other cars out on the road at 11 at night. Hell, they shouldn't have been out this late either. However when your favorite hobby was to go out hunting the weird of White Chapel, you tend to stay out late. Tonight had been no different.

It had turned out simple enough. Well, simple for White Chapel anyways. The librarian turned out to be a voice stealing banshee who had plans to turn the entire town into a living silent film. Ethan, Benny, and Sarah went out to stop her and things looked like they were going well. That is until Ethan was thrown out the window by said librarian. Sarah's tightened her grip on the wheel as she thought about the incident. The librarian was fortunately dealt with, Sarah just wish she had been the one to do it.

Looking in the rearview mirror, she watched as Benny did his best to take care of Ethan. Fortunately the younger boy didn't have any broken bones, but it was the large bite mark on his arm that worried them. After Benny had "accidentally" blown up the banshee, the two of them went to make sure Ethan was okay. They arrived to find him fending off an angry looking dog that happened to be using his arm as a chew toy. The dog scampered away, but there had been so much blood that Sarah herself almost had an aneurism trying not to pounce on her charge and drinking him dry. By the time she snapped out of her daze, Benny was picking up an unconscious Ethan and making a dash for her car.

Benny adjusted the jacket-turned-pillow under Ethan's head and whispered comforting words as the boy whimpered. He looked down at the bloody bandaged arm Ethan was cradling. Ethan had started to sweat about ten minutes ago and Benny had resorted to using part of his sleeve as a make shift wash cloth. Now Benny will admit he wasn't the smartest guy in the world, but he knew a lot about dogs. And when your best friend starts to sweat like a pig after being bitten by a dog, Benny had reason to start worrying and asking if Sarah could suck diseases out of the human body. He knew it would be selfish though. Sarah didn't want to become a vampire and drinking human blood, even if it's just to suck out bad blood.

The car came to a sudden stop and Benny had to hold onto Ethan to prevent the boy from sliding out of his seat. Benny on the other hand wasn't as lucky and banged his knee on the back of the passenger seat. He grunted, glaring at the driver.

"Sorry," Sarah apologized, how it didn't feel as sincere.

It may not have seemed like it, with the two of them hanging around each other so much, but Sarah and Benny weren't exactly on friendly terms. It was one of those tolerating-the-other-for-your-friends kind of deals. Ethan never saw it because, surprisingly enough, Benny was a pretty great actor when it came to masking his feelings. Benny was kind of…protective when it came to Ethan. The shy, scrawny little boy was like a little brother to Benny. Ever since the day Ethan pushed him off a swing set –after Benny took it from the other boy in the first place- Benny had grown attached to him. He made it his duty to look out for Ethan. And that included keeping an eye out for vampire babysitters who attracted evil emo lords of the dead. After the school dance, where Ethan would have been bitten by Jesse if he hadn't regain consciousness on time, Benny had taken Sarah aside and personally told her his feelings towards her.

Obviously they didn't stay friends, at least not when Ethan was in the room. They couldn't make him choose, it was just better to tolerate the other than to make someone have to choose who to stay with.

"It's cool," Benny growled as he opened the door and picked up Ethan. He was worried about how lighter the boy felt. And was it just him for did Ethan look a little pale. He started to move a little faster, following Sarah to his front door.

"Mrs. Weir/Grandma!" they both shouted as they tore through the doorway. Benny shifted the weight he was carrying, making sure Ethan's head rested on his shoulder instead of slumping in the air.

"Grandma! Ethan's hurt!" Benny shouted louder. That got the attention of his spell-casting grandmother. The wise-cracking earth priestess rounded the corner, wiping her hands on her apron. The minute she saw Ethan slumped in her grandson's arms, she immediately sprung into action, asking the usual questions such as 'what happened?' 'is anyone else hurt?' and then moved on to giving orders like 'take him over there' and 'get such and such from the cabinets'.

"D-do you think-"

"Rabies? No, symptoms don't usually show up this fast," Benny's grandmother told him. "But we'll have to keep an eye on him just in case. It would be better if we had the dog that bit him. Rabies normally show up faster in dogs than humans."

"Well, isn't that just convenient," Benny muttered under his breath. Sarah turned to glare at him, her vampire hearing picking up the underlined statement.

"You seriously can't be blaming this on me."

"Well, maybe if somebody hadn't been staring at Ethan like he was an all you can eat buffet-"

"Really? Well maybe if someone had been paying more attention to the banshee-"

The two of them started to go off on each other now. Both yelling and blaming the other for Ethan's injuries. They were so into their little spat that they weren't aware of Ethan's whimpers of pain until Benny's grandmother took it upon herself to silence them.

"Enough, this is not the time for one of your little marital spats," she told them. That got them to stop, only glaring at each other. "Now I'm going to make a potion to help him heal faster. You two stay and watch him. And I don't want any fighting. It won't be good for him to wake up to the two of you fighting."

With that, she left the two of them, each of them taking a seat on opposite ends of the living room. Ethan was sleeping peacefully on the couch, his right arm newly bandaged. He'd whimper now and then, scratching the bandages in his sleep. There was an awkward silence between them as they watched Ethan sleep.

"Shouldn't you be getting home?" Benny finally asked after ten minutes of silence.

"My parents really don't care," she answered, not taking her eyes off of Ethan. "You should get some sleep."

"Don't need it," was Benny's automatic reply.

The silence returned, along with Benny's grandmother, who placed a tray of what looked like broccoli soup on the coffee table. She gave the duo one last glance before instructing them to feed Ethan the broth before leaving. Benny and Sarah shared a look before they begrudgingly walked over to the couch, nudging Ethan awake.

"Hey buddy, up and at-em."

Ethan stirred, but he didn't wake.

"Hey Ethan, you got to take some of this potion, it'll make you feel better."

Ethan groaned, eyes fluttering, but they didn't stay open for long. The two tried one more time, and this time Ethan opened his eyes long enough to give his friends a look.

"Did we get her?" he asked, his voice hoarse and scratchy. Leave it to Ethan to forget about the past half-hour.

"Yeah, we got her, big guy," Benny answered, ruffling Ethan's hair.

"Now can you try and take some of this?" Sarah asked, taking a spoonful of the soupy potion. Ethan stared at it, making a face. "Come on Ethan, for us?"

"'K…"

The rest of the night was spent helping Ethan eat and making sure he got a good night's rest.

.

.

.

In a dark alley, a couple was making out, sounds of giggling echoing in the night. A heavy fog seemed to roll around them as their passion for one another rose. The young girl started to ghost a series of kisses down her lover's neck. He growled with excitement, running his hand through her hair.

"E-excuse me…"

He ran his hands past her shoulders, tracing her slim, perfect figure. He grabbed her rear and she gasped with excitement. Their lips met and they started to go crazy again, moaning as their hormones grew higher and higher.

"E-excuse me…sir…"

She jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist and he effortlessly held her against him. It helped that he was leaning against the brick wall.

"Um, excuse-"

"WHAT?" the boy barked, angry that his make-out session was interrupted by some stupid hairy jock.

"I-I did liked you asked," Dave whimpered, taking a step back from the couple. It was a comedic sight really. Dave was a big, muscular, hairy jock that stood about 6'4" and yet he was backing away from a fairly skinny young man that was barely 5'10". "I told you where to get the kid, just liked you asked."

The girl jumped out of the arms of her lover, flipping her long brown longs and adjusting her black leather top.

"You did, didn't you?" she mused.

"Y-yes…S-so can I get it now?" Dave asked, rubbing his hands together, as if he was asking for a fix. The couple chuckled, making the jock feel a little uneasy. The couple took a step apart and the young boy strolled over to Dave. There was an air of confidence about this guy. Like everywhere he went people just turned and paid attention to me. And yet, at the same time there was a disturbing sense of fear around him. Like, if you took your eyes off him just once, you'd never see the light of day again. Dave cautiously took a step back.

"And what was it exactly that you wanted?" the boy asked the taller teen.

"The cure. Y-you said that if I bit the kid, you'd cure me."

"You did say that," the girl reminded her boyfriend.

"That's true. You're pretty lucky Dave," the young man commented as he placed his hands on Dave's shoulders. "Although, if I remember correctly, I said I'd make sure you'd never have to live as a werewolf again didn't I?"

CRACK!

Dave's dead body fell to the floor, his neck twisted a full 360. There was a psychotic giggle and the young man just smiled as he pulled out a silver dagger and plunged it into Dave's heart. Dave's body started to smolder and in a second, his flesh burned away, leaving skeletal remains that looked like a cross between man and wolf. He felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, a head resting on his shoulder.

"Derek, that was just cruel," she giggled. "He did do what we asked for."

"I know Casey, but you know me, can't leave any evidence for Jesse. We can't let that pointy tooth Dusk-wannabe know we're back in town."

"True," Casey agreed, unwrapping herself from Derek and walking to the pile of bones. "But it's too bad we had to get rid of him. He was my favorite Pup too."

"Well Casey, look at it this way," Derek mused, "by next week, we'll have a new Pup. One that can see the future. And then, we'll take back this little town and get rid of those fang-faced freaks."

Casey giggled, wrapping her arms around Derek's neck and then pulled him into a kiss.

"I love the way you think."

Derek and Casey soon resumed their make-out session, a frightening howl echoing in the night.

* * *

Sloth: Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter. And who can figure out who the original characters are based on. I kind of gave a big hint. Hope you'll review guys :)


	2. Smells Like Trouble

Sloth: well, I usually wait a week or so before posting another chapter but after getting the latest chapter done, I couldn't help it. Things are going great. I would also like to thank the many people who favorited the story and put it on alert.

I would also like to throw out thanks yous to CommentsGalore7777, mFabulous15, and TeamEthanMorgan for their wonderful reviews!

AU Information: Ethan didn't get bitten by Jesse, having been saved by Benny. Benny distrusts Sarah because of the incident. Also, Blue Moon never happened.

Chapter Summery: After being mauled by a dog, Ethan begins to act strange. Now that he's woken up, he's acting weirder than Rory. when he catches the eye of a strange guy, what's going to happen next?

* * *

**Smells Like Trouble**

Benny woke with a start when he felt something poke him. Blinking his eyes, he scanned the room. Sarah was using the coffee table as a pillow, sleeping in an uncomfortable position. He turned to the couch, only to find his best friend missing. He sat up alert, his "protect Ethan" alarm going crazy.

"Boo!"

"Gah!" Benny jumped out of his seat, twirling around to find the source of the noise. At first, he thought Rory had somehow gotten into his house. Rory would be the only one to find pleasure in scaring the living daylight out of him. Or anyone for that matter. However, much to his surprise, Benny didn't find Rory laughing like a maniac. Instead, he found Ethan, holding his sides and leaning on Benny's chair as if he'd fall to the floor from laughing.

"Ethan?"

"Oh man Benny, you should have seen the look on your face," Ethan laughed, laughing harder at the confused look on Benny's face. It was kind of ironic really. Benny had always remembered waking up Ethan with crude methods, like a bucket of water or shaving cream on his face, and then laughing about it. However, in all the years he'd known Ethan, the other boy had been too shy to cause his own little problems.

"You're looking a lot better," Benny noted. And Ethan did. His skin had returned to its usual healthy tone, his hair looked neat and combed instead of messy and matted with sweat, he was standing taller with his back straight, and he just seemed more…perky. Benny was starting to wonder if Ethan had woken up earlier and found his sugar stash.

"Oh yeah, way better. Whatever you guys were feeding me really did the trick," Ethan said, absentmindedly scratching at his bandaged arm. Benny looked down at the bandages and noticed the lack of blood. He was sure the last time he saw Ethan, the bandages were still bleeding. Perhaps his grandmother changed them in the middle of the night.

"How's your arm?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah it's fine. Hey, check this out."

Ethan walked around Benny and tip-toed toward Sarah. She hadn't woken up during the duo's exchange, which was a surprise considering she had supersonic hearing. Ethan leaned down, resting his elbows on the table and placed his chin on the palms of his hand. At first, Benny thought Ethan was just staring at Sarah and couldn't help the smirk on his face. As much as he disliked Sarah, Benny found Ethan's little admiration of his babysitter quite amusing. Ethan was like a little love sick puppy who-

"SARAH, WAKE UP!"

Benny jumped at the same time Sarah bolted awake, covering her ears from the obviously echoing sounds of Ethan's "wake-up call". He actually kind of felt bad for the vampire. Even with his normal hearing, Benny was pretty rattled by the abnormally loud scream. He did not want to know what it was like to be a vampire on the receiving end of that one. Ethan on the other hand, from what Benny could tell, was actually enjoying himself. The boy was actually on the floor laughing as if he'd just pulled off the ultimate prank. It was kind of obnoxious really. And Benny would know obnoxious.

"Oh man that was awesome," Ethan laughed.

"Ethan? Are you insane? Why did you just do that?" Sarah demanded. It then occurred to her that he charge was awake. "Oh, you're okay. That still didn't give you the right to shout in my ear."

"I couldn't help it," Ethan shrugged, "you looked just so vulnerable."

Benny raised an eyebrow at Ethan's choice of words. The younger boy got up off the floor, wiping his pants.

"I'm hungry. You got anything to eat, Benny?" Ethan asked, walking towards the kitchen without even waiting for an answer. Sarah walked over to Benny's side, crossing her arms in her usual "this is a problem" pose.

"There aren't any side effects to that potion your grandmother made, are there?" she asked Benny, who secretly wondered the same thing.

"You trying to say my grandmother made a bad potion?"

Sarah glared at him and Benny returned the glare. He knew now wasn't the time to pick a fight, but he couldn't help it. Deciding fighting wouldn't do either of them any good, they heading towards the kitchen. By the time they got there, Ethan had already raided most of the pantries. Breads, jams, cookies, hams, cheeses, donuts holes, and more were all spread out across the table. Ethan was stuffing down anything and everything in sight. His cheeks puffed out and made him look like a skinny little squirrel. After washing down a peanut butter and jelly donut-hole sandwich with a can of Peppy Cola, Ethan let out a loud, echoing burp.

"Want some?" Ethan offered his two friends before stuffing a piece of sour dough bread into his mouth.

"Dude, I think you should slow down," Benny warned, "you might choke."

Ethan slowed his rabid eating and looked in the corner, pondering and deciding if he really should. He then stuffed three more donut holes into his mouth and smiled, his cheeks big and round like a squirrel's. What amazed Benny and Sarah was the fact that Ethan immediately swallowed everything whole without choking.

"Kind of reminds me of Rory when he's watching Scare Finder," Benny muttered. Sarah nodded her head in agreement. Rory was known to be an anxious eater and could stuff anything into his mouth. Although right now it looked like Ethan just beat the blonde's record.

"Ethan, are you sure you're okay?" Sarah asked. The smallest of the trio just gave her a confused look.

"Yeah I'm fine," he answered, "Actually, I feel amazing. Hey, who's up for laser tag?"

"Oh, me!"

"Benny!"

"What? He seems alright to me now," Benny justified. He might have been worried at first, but thanks to his ADHD, the prospect of laser tag with his best friend, who was obviously feeling better, was much more appealing than staying at home all weekend.

"Come on Sarah, you want to come to? We could get Rory and make teams."

"Uh, I don't know."

"Oh come on Sarah, for me?" Ethan pleaded, giving her a puppy dog look. Seeing that Ethan wanted Sarah to come with them, Benny mentally sighed and pulled out the good ol' Benny charmed.

"Yeah, please Sarah? For Ethan?"

"Fine, I'll go," she relented.

With a cheer, Ethan raced out of the kitchen, heading for the front door and leaving the giant mess he made behind. Benny called after Ethan and followed after the "scamp". It was then that Benny's grandma, dressed in a pink bathrobe, strolled into the kitchen waning. The minute she saw the mess, she gave Sarah a look.

"Uh…Bye!"

And Benny's grandma was left alone to clean up the mess.

….

…

..

The rest of Saturday went surprisingly better than Benny had expected. Which was pretty low considering the fact that Ethan was recovering from a rapid dog bite, Sarah was being her usual depressive self, and Rory was…well being Rory. As per Ethan's request, they went to pick up Rory, who was more than happy to spend the day doing something other whatever it was Rory did. They seriously didn't want to know what the "Vampire Ninja" did in his spare time.

They spent the good of the morning at Q-Z Laser Tag. At first, Benny had been focused on keeping an eye on Ethan, making sure the boy was indeed fine. However, after Rory vampire ninja'd him, Benny had a new goal in mind. And that involving blasting Rory with lasers until the blond couldn't move anymore. Well, figuratively speaking of course.

After their four hour laser tag game, they ate at the food court in the mall. Somehow, an eating competition started between Rory and Ethan and if Sarah hadn't stopped them after their fifth basket of chili cheese fries, one of them would have exploded. Granted Benny had to admit that he was surprised about how much Ethan and Rory could put away. They were a pair of skinny little kids and they each had five baskets each. Where did they put it all?

After lunch, Ethan practically dragged them to the bowling alley. It seemed like he wouldn't be satisfied until he had completely and utterly exhausted himself by doing everything there was to do in town. So there they were, Benny and Sarah sitting in the springy, creaky chairs while Ethan and Rory duked it out for "King of the Alley".

"Score!" Ethan cheered after he got another strike. Benny raised an eyebrow as his best friend did a little victory dance. It wasn't because of how inappropriate Ethan's victory dance was, but of how…obnoxious Ethan was starting to act. The smaller boy was starting to remind Benny of…well himself.

Sarah shuttered as he picked up on Benny's whispered musing. "Great, just what the world needed. Two Benny's."

"Must you eavesdrop on everything?" Benny growled as he turned in his seat, giving Sarah a glare.

"I can't help it. You don't whisper as quietly as you think."

Benny turned away from Sarah, but he kept his eyes on her. Now, it wasn't really like him to hold a grudge against someone, but Benny really cared about Ethan. Ethan didn't know it, but there had been times where he beat up a bully for Ethan. Of course he didn't tell Ethan. He knew how much his friend didn't like violence. Well, violence against other living human beings of course. Give him a water gun filled with holy water and a vampire and Ethan will paint the town red. So yeah, call him unfair for blaming Sarah for Ethan almost getting turned into a vampire, Benny was just watching out for his best friend.

At that moment, Rory walked over to them, taking his seat next to Sarah.

"Man, Ethan is a beast today," the blond commented. "How can anyone get five strikes in a row?"

"I don't know, but don't you find it kind of weird how Ethan's acting lately?" Sarah asked.

"Uh…not really. He's actually kind of better."

"Better?" Benny questioned.

"Yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong, Ethan's great, but I've never seen him have this much fun before. It's like, he's a totally different person."

"You guys talking about me?" Ethan asked as he plopped right next to Rory, a pretzel in his hands.

"Dude, where'd you get that pretzel?" Benny asked. Ethan just pointed to the group next to them, where a teenage girl was looking around for the missing pretzel. The threesome turned to Ethan, who was scarffing down the oven roasted bread.

"Ethan, you can't just go around taking people's food," Sarah scolded. The boy just gave her a look.

"Why not? It was right there. Besides, I wasted most of my money on those chili fries," he said in between bites. He finished off the pretzel and wiped his hands. "I'm going to go pee, be right back."

With a little jump to his steps, Ethan strolled to the restrooms, leaving his friends bewildered. There were a lot of things going through their separate minds. Rory was enjoying Ethan's new behavior. It was like someone turned on the fun switch in Ethan's head. Sarah on the other hand wasn't enjoying it as much as the blond. She found it disturbing and rude. As for Benny, he figured he needed to keep a better eye on the smaller boy. He had known Ethan long enough to know that this wasn't right.

He was about to get up and follow Ethan when Rory asked the strangest question.

"Does anyone else smell weird?"

Benny and Sarah both gave the blond matching looks. What on earth could have made him ask that?

….

…

..

As Ethan entered the restroom, he hummed a little tune. He didn't know why, but he just felt giddy. It was almost the same feeling he got when Benny put magic mushroom in his sandwich. The only difference of course was the fact that he was aware of everything and wasn't in the corner praying for the walls to stop melting. He wondered if maybe someone did put magic mushrooms in that stuff they were feeding him last night. It would explain his uncontrollable appetite.

Scratching at his bandage, Ethan finished his business and turned to wash his hands. As he turned, he felt himself colliding into a solid object. Backing up, he looked to see a taller male in his way. The male had shaggy brown hair and mischievous blue eyes. Ethan eyed the leather jacket the taller boy was wearing with some envy. He wondered what he'd look like with a jacket like that. He could see himself walking the halls of school, flashing his jacket and swooning all the girls.

"Sorry about that," the taller boy apologize, snapping Ethan out of his little fantasy. "Hey, you're that kid who took my girlfriend's pretzel."

Ethan felt his smile turned into a worried frown.

"Don't look so worried. I thought it was pretty cool how ya managed to sneak her pretzel without being caught. Ya got some skills man."

Ethan felt his cheeks burning. He didn't get comments from strangers that often. Hell, strangers normally just ignored him and went about their day, leaving the "geek" to his own accord.

"Uh thanks…uh…."

"Derek. Derek Tevinur," the taller, leather glad boy greeted. He extended a hand and Ethan shook it.

"Ethan Morgan."

"Nice to meet you, Ethan," Derek smiled. As they shook hands, Ethan took notice of the firm grip the taller boy hand. It was really tight. Like there was a vice on his hand. But as quick as the tightness was, it ended just as fast and the taller boy let go of Ethan's hand.

"Ya know, I see a lot of potential in ya."

"Potential? For what?" Ethan wondered. This was probably the first time anyone outside the "Geek Squad" had taken interest in him. And he felt an odd curiosity to find out what this guy wanted to give him. It was weird. He had come in here to drain the bank and now he was talking to someone who was interested in him. He felt so giddy. Like a puppy with a new toy.

"Ya got the potential to do a lot," Derek patted Ethan on the head and the minute they made contact, Ethan's eyes started to glow white.

Everything was in black and white, just like the first time Ethan's visions started. On the top of a hill stood a large, muscular wolf. It growled as a young man landed next to it. The two stared down at one another before they launched at each other, fangs bared. The scene then shifted to a full moon glowing with an ominous blue hue. The glowing moon changed into an intricate circular design, which appeared on a small glass bottle. The bottle shattered, sending shards of glass everywhere and ending Ethan's vision.

"Whoa man, are you ok?"

"Uh? Oh, uh yeah I'm fine," Ethan answered.

"Well, if you ever want to have some fun, I usually hang out here on weekends. Just come and find me." Derek said as he turned to leave. Ethan nodded slightly. And then it occurred to him; didn't the guy come in to use the bathroom? Deciding to leave it be, Ethan walked out of the bathroom to return to his friends, the vision all but forgotten.

* * *

Sloth: thanks for reading. Hope to hear from you guys!


	3. Revamped

Sloth: Yay! THe season premiere of My Babysitter's a Vampire premiere's tonight! In honor of that, here's chapter 3!

THanks again to all the people who reviewed! Or rather, left a comment. Speaking of comments, did anyone else notice that when Ethan was dressed like Dazzle Dan he looked a lot like The Trickster/Gabriel (aka Richard Speight Jr.)? Seriously, I had a total Supernatural flashback when I rewatched Guys and Dolls. Might wanna keep that in mind for later. Anywho...

Chapter Summery: After being mauled by a dog, Ethan begins to act strange. How is his new attitude going to affect the Nerd Squad when he meets Derek again in an alley?

* * *

**REvamped**

Ethan slept like a dog. Literally. He was sleeping on his stomach, legs tugged in and arms underneath his head like a pillow. It was actually kind of cute. Benny had to restrain himself from going over to his friend and poking him so he'd sleep like a normal person. With a smile, Benny turned away from his friend and looked over at Sarah and Rory.

"Well, he's out like a light."

"Should he be sleeping like that?" Sarah asked.

"I heard, that if you sleep like that, you can actually shrink in size," Rory interjected. "Maybe he's trying to get shorter so he can go inside the bounce house at the fair."

"Rory, why would he do that?" Benny asked.

"Uh, hello, who wouldn't want to go in a bounce house?" Rory asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The other two occupants couldn't help but roll their eyes at that. Leave it to Rory to make things so childish. Sarah looked down at her watch and sighed.

"Well, I better get going," she stated. "Are you two going to stay here much longer?"

The boys nodded, Rory himself jumping onto the couch right next to Ethan, who didn't even move from his spot. Sarah smiled at the two 'babies' and gave a passing glace. Unlike the other two, Benny's face seemed hard and stony. She had a feeling that Benny wouldn't leave until he had Ethan back upstairs in his own room.

"Well I'll see you guys at school on Monday."

"Ya. Whatever," Benny said as Sarah left. As soon as the door closed, Ethan's head shot up, looking around.

"Uh? Wha?"

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty's up!" Benny laughed as he walked up to the couch and sat down.

"Did I…?"

"Fall asleep?" Rory finished. "Yeah. One minute you were like bowling ball king, and then the next, you were using Benny as a pillow."

"Yeah, and you totally drooled on my shirt," Benny teased when he saw Ethan's face flush red. Benny picked up the remote and turned on the TV, making plans to spend the rest of their evening watching Adult Swim.

As the night grew, Rory decided to leave, dipping out around 11 and saying something about getting some food. Neither of the boys wanted to know what Rory meant and just said goodbye. Benny had called his grandmother, telling her he would be spending the night at Ethan's. The smaller boy frowned.

"What?"

"I don't know. You and Sarah just seem a little…I don't know what…clingy?"

This caused Benny to raise an eyebrow. "Clingy?"

"Yeah, I mean, you two have been watching me all day."

"No we haven't," Benny tried to deny, his voice jumping an octave. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right," he growled. "You know, Sarah I can understand because she's my babysitter, but you? You're treating me like I'm a baby."

"Whoa, where did this come from?" Benny asked, taken back by Ethan's sudden mood swing. It was like someone hit a switch in the other boy's head, turning him from a lovable little bundle of energy into a feisty little whipper snapper. And the fact that Benny actually used the word whipper snapper in his head was off putting in itself.

"Is this about what happened last night?" Ethan asked, half-glaring at Benny.

"Ethan, I'm not-"

"You know what," Ethan began, "I'm going to bed."

Benny watched in disbelieve as Ethan got up and stalked off up the stairs. It took Benny a second to register what had happened.

"Wait, Ethan, where am I going to sleep?"

The slam of Ethan's bedroom door echoed in response.

"Well someone's in a pissy mood."

….

…

..

Sunday proved no better for Ethan. He had been moody around Benny and had dragged the older boy search for Sarah, who had been hanging out with Erica. Benny couldn't help but admit that it irked him to no end that Ethan had gone out and tried to hang out with Sarah. Sarah, the girl he nearly got him killed. Sure, Ethan had a crush on Sarah, anyone could see it, but that still drove Benny insane to think about. He was Ethan's best friend. Ethan should be hanging out with him and not-

"BOO!"

WHAMP!

Benny, Sarah and Erica stood gob smacked at what they just witnessed. They had been talking down the street Starbucks in hand each, when Rory had pulled his usual Vampire Ninja stunt. However, unlike usual, Ethan had turned around just as the last 'O' came out of Rory's lips and threw a well-aimed punch right into the blond vampire's nose.

"Ow!" Rory exclaimed as he held his noise in pain.

Erica busted out laughing. "Oh my god, that was hilarious," she laughed. "When did you suddenly become cool, Ethan?"

Ethan smirked in Erica's direction sending her a, what Benny could only assume was supposed to be, sexy look. "Since I decided I didn't like being a nerd."

"Ethan, what's gotten into you?" Sarah asked as she helped Rory up. No one but Benny heard the slight growl under Ethan's breath. And then the smaller boy's features changed. The glare and gritted teeth disappeared and Ethan blinked in confusion, looking around the air. He started to walk off.

"Ethan, where are you going?" Benny asked. He took a few steps towards his friend, but Ethan blinked back into awareness and looked at Benny.

"Uh? Sorry, I thought I heard something."

"Maybe it was the ringing from my nose," Rory said as he rubbed his nose. He exhaled through his nostril and got a high pitch whistling sound. "Hey, awesome. My nose is flute!" Instantly, Rory started to compose a little tune with his nose, much to the displeasure of everywhere there.

"Rory, that's disturbing."

"You are such a little freak."

"Dude, that's gross, even for me. Right, E?" Benny turned and took note that Ethan was gone. "E? Ethan? Ethan!"

….

…

..

The whistling was loud. It was like someone had taken a needle and was dragging it across a chalk board. IT was so annoying, but he just had to find it. Where was it coming from? He had to find it and do something about it. His feet were moving across the pavement, moving through the streets. He took a left here. Then a right there. As he moved, the sound got louder and louder as Ethan's brain felt like it was going through a blender. He had to find the source and rip it out of the guy making it and then shove it up the guy's –

"Ethan!"

The small raven headed boy looked up to see a familiar, jacket sporting teen. There was a dog whistle in the boy's hand.

"Derek?"

"Ethan! I'm glad ya came back."

That was when Ethan took notice of his environment. He was in an alley, the large neon bowling pin sign at the end of the ally told him exactly which alley he was in. Derek was sitting on top of a dumpster, the smell not seeming to bother the taller boy at all. And Ethan noted they weren't alone either. Sitting on the dumpster next to Derek was the girl he stole the pretzel from yesterday. She was wearing skinny jeans and a strapless black top. There were three beefy looking jocks near the pair and a shorter, blond haired boy leaning against the wall opposite Derek. Leaning next to the blond was a brown haired girl in a bowling alley uniform. She had a name tag that read 'Hi, My Name Is: Ally'.

And they were all looking at Ethan like he was a piece of meat. He nearly peed his pants.

"Hey, don't be scared," Derek said as he hopped off the dumpster, fixing his jacket.

"Uh…I'm sorry, I must have gotten lost."

Derek smirked and his entourage stepped forward. Something in Ethan told him he was in trouble. He laughed awkwardly. The last time he was with a bunch of guys twice his size, he ended up head first in the toilet.

"Uh…hi fellas. I um…think I'm in the wrong place and maybe you…"

He never got to finish his sentence, his voice cut off by the jock that tackled him to the ground.

….

…

..

"Benny!"

The lanky teen turned around to see Sarah running towards him. The boy couldn't help but frown. However, he knew the fledgling wouldn't running towards him if it wasn't important.

"Hey, have you seen Ethan?"

"No. I haven't seen him since yesterday," he replied.

"I'm worried. Something's not right with him."

Benny looked over Sarah's shoulder, his eyes widening. "You don't say…"

Noticing his expression, Sarah turned around and stared in utter shock and embarrassment at the sight before her.

Strutting down the hall, dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, a navy blue shirt, and a brand spanking new leather jacket was none other than Ethan Morgan. His hair was disheveled as if the wind had been blasting in his face. A cross pendant hung around his neck and a pair of sunglasses were propped on his forehead. And what was even more odd, there was a confidant, proud smirk on his face.

The sight was like something out of a cheesy romantic comedy. He walked down in a stride, as if he was stuck on slow-mo. He would turn to a few of the girls, pointing and winking at them and causing them to blush and swoon. Even some of the cheerleaders swooned at the sight of the new and improved Ethan Morgan.

"E-Ethan?"

"Hey Benny. Sarah," Ethan greeted with a smirk. "You are looking…" He shook his head in pleasure as he looked Sarah up and down, making the fledgling feel both uncomfortable and mortified.

"Ethan! What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," he replied with a chuckle. "I'm just feeling awesome!"

Benny reached out and tugged at Ethan's jacket. "Where did you get this?"

"Hey, hey, hey. Watch the merchandise will ya, B?"

"Urgh, what is that smell?"

Ethan smirk grew wider. "Like it? It's all Natural Ethan."

"You smell like a wet dog."

Ethan frowned a bit, a soft growl coming from his throat. He quickly flipped his sunglasses over his eyes and returned to the smirking façade. "Well, you'll get used to it right, Sarah? I'll catch ya guys later."

The duo watched as Ethan strutted down the hallway, swooning girls with his smile. They watched as Rory walked up to Ethan and was promptly whacked in the nose.

"Ow! Why?"

"Something is definitely wrong with him," Sarah commented.

"You're telling me. I've never seen him score a direct hit on anything, let alone 'Vampire Ninja'. I've got to do something."

"Don't you mean 'we'?"

Benny looked over at Sarah and frowned. Working with Sarah. Just what he needed.

* * *

Sloth: And now the end of that chapter. Important/dump question: HTF do you spell Alley (as in the one inbetween two buildings) Ally (the name) and Allie (your friend)? Seriously, I feel dumb for not knowing the difference -

I also had the idea of basing two minor werewolves on a Disney channel character/couple. Besides Alex and Mason (who will be featured in a way) who do you guys think will make good werewolves? Votes up to you.


	4. Three Cheers For Evil

Sloth: Thanks to everyone for all the reviews! They were great! And speaking of great, I loved the premier of MBAV on Friday. It was great. I loved Jamie Johnston's guest appearance. I had such a big Degrassi moment when I saw him. Although, there did seem to be ALOT going on for just 30 minutes. I would have liked it to be an hour, but alas. We can't get everything we want. Although, just saying, it did give me ideas for another story.

And thanks for inputs on the vampire couple. I was originally going to do Austin and Ally, but after a fine guest (who commented anonymously) pointed out, there are very few Disney characters that fit the bill. They did however give perfectly well put ideas on who to make because of fighting scenes on their show or their character's background. So, I hope you guys know who the new minor characters are, because only one of them has a talking line in this chapter. Cookie for who can guess the couple.

Chapter Summery: After being mauled by a dog, Ethan begins to act strange. his behavior starts to get more violent and no one knows what to do. Will insight behind enemy lines tell us what's wrong with him?

* * *

**Three Cheers For Evil**

Rory was a little cautious around Ethan. His friend seemed to be a little aggressive around him. More than aggressive, actually. He couldn't explain it really. Ethan was really moody around him, seeming to switch between the geek that Rory had grew up with to this other person. Still, it didn't stop Rory from chatting animatedly with his friend. As the pair of them entered the locker room, Rory going on about the differences of Earth-16 and Earth-5 of the DC Universe, Ethan sprung. Rory squealed as the usually weaker boy grabbed him by the shoulders as slammed him into the lockers.

"Shut. Up."

"Whoa, Ethan. What's gotten into you?"

Ethan growled in response.

"I said shut up. You're starting to get on my last nerves you Buffy Reject."

"Hey, I'm so better than those vampires on Buffy," Rory protested. He sniffed the air. "Dude, why do you smell like a wet dog?"

Ethan growled and snapped at Rory. Literally. He had leaned forward and snapped his teeth just inches from Rory's nose. The blond vampire couldn't help but scream like a little girl. The screamed seemed to bring a smile out of Ethan and the boy laughed.

"Chill Rory, I'm only messing with you," the Seer smiled. His gleeful features morphed into a glare. "But call me a dog again and I'll tear your un-beating heart out your chest."

"G-got it." He had a feeling, with Ethan sudden aggressive behavior around him, that the threat was more than that.

Ethan let the blond go and turned around. However, standing in Ethan's way was the burly form of Kurt 'The Hurt' Lockner. The tall, beefy wrestler was glaring down at Ethan, who looked back with a smirk. Kurt had recently transferred to Whitechapel High a week ago. At first, Ethan had avoided the jock, knowing the guy would want revenge for the humiliating defeat Ethan had dished out a few months back when he was being haunted by Coach Ed. But not, Ethan just stood at his full height. Which to be honest, wasn't much.

"Kurt, it's been a while," Ethan greeted with a smirk.

"Morgan."

Kurt was a big guy. He looked like he could easily crush Ethan, despite the teen's calm demeanor. Kurt took a step forward and smiled, showing off a pair of fanged teeth. "I've been waiting three months for some payback."

"Dude, he's a vampire," Rory stated.

"Rory," Ethan began, remaining calm with a smile. "Go get the nurse. Kurt's going to need her."

Kurt growled, "You think I'm going to get hurt? Who's the vampire?"

"You're more of a fat bat than a vampire."

Rory's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe his ears. And he had supersonic hearing. Kurt couldn't either. He reared back his fist and struck, aiming for Ethan's head. Rory's instincts told him to move, to protect his friend despite the other's current attitude. However, before he could move, Ethan caught the fist.

"Too slow," Ethan smiled. He grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled, yanking the vampire forward and right into Ethan's raised foot. He delivered another kick into Kurt before elbowing him in the face. As Kurt reeled back, Ethan took the advantage and grabbed the jock by the collar and threw him across the changing room with enough strength to destroy the two lockers that Kurt's body crashed into.

"Booyah!" Ethan cheered. He turned to Rory. "Am I awesome or what?"

….

…

..

"He did what?"

"Ethan, beat up Kurt 'the Hurt' Lockner," Rory repeated to Benny and Sarah.

School had just let out and Benny had been waiting for Ethan by their lockers like usual. However, rather than Ethan, Sarah had met up with Benny, inquiring on the whereabouts of her charge. And before another argument could break out between them, Rory had run up to the duo and explained that Ethan had gotten detention for beating up Kurt Lockner.

"Didn't Erica turn Kurt into a fledgling?"

"He's a vampire now," Rory informed them. "And Ethan, kicked his butt. He was like pow-bam-pow! And Kurt was like ow-oh-argh!"

"That doesn't sound like Ethan," Sarah said.

"I still can't believe he got a detention."

"Yeah, he was so awesome. I totally forgot that he tried to eat me."

"Ethan did what?" Sarah asked. "How could you not mention this before?"

It was at this point that Erica came up to the Nerd Squad, a sour look upon her face.

"Ok, I don't know what is wrong with Ethan, but that little dork just tried to come onto me."

Now that threw everyone off, especially Rory and Benny. It was no secret that the two geeks had a thing for the Dusker. Ethan had never shown any interest in Erica at all. He had always had a thing for Sarah. There was definitely something off with him.

"Ok, first he bails on us," Benny started. "Then he walks in like he's Han Solo, beats up Kurt 'The Hurt', and now he's trying to steal Erica?"

"Steal?"

"I mean…uh…that's not the point!" Benny defended lamely. "The point is Ethan has gone crazy. It's time we find out what's going on."

….

…

..

Detention was never his thing, even before he turned. So it was only logical that he would skip it. Normally he would be concerned about the consequences, but not anymore. To hell with the consequences! He never had to worry about them anymore. Not when he was free. Free from the restrains of being human, of being a bumbling idiot who couldn't even defend himself against a bully. He had it all now.

So Ethan skipped detention. He took off, jumping out an open window and then took off in a run. As he raced through the streets, he felt amazing. The adrenaline rush was all that he needed. He could feel the energy race through his veins, coursing through the every fiber of his being. He smiled as the energy liberated him. He jumped into the air and landed on the rooftop of Lotta Latte.

He raced from rooftop to rooftop, sailing between the buildings in a single bound. He felt like a superhero. He couldn't be happier. With a final leap, Ethan landed in front of the bowling alley. He fixed his jacket before he entered the complex. The sounds of crashing pins echoed like crashing symbols. It was calming. He looked around before finding his new friends and practically ran over to them like a puppy.

"Hey, if it isn't our new little Pup," Derek greeted.

"Today," the boy started, "has been the best day of my life."

"Did ya have fun?"

"Fun? What part of best day of my life didn't you hear? I got like five phone numbers, two of them from senior girls. I was able to out run the track team. And I managed to beat up a vampire."

Derek's ear visibly twitched. The other members of the group stopped what they were doing and looked at Ethan. "A vampire? There are vampires at your school?"

"Well, yeah. Tons actually," Ethan told them. One of the gang members stood up. He was a tall guy, taller than Derek. His short, dark hair and muscular frame gave him the appearance of a body builder. He had this goofy expression on his face that was definitely deceiving. If Ethan recalled correctly, his name was Adam…something or other. He couldn't remember the guy's last name. The tall werewolf turned to Derek.

"See, Boss. I told you we should have just gone in there instead of sending in a Pup."

"Quiet," Casey said from where she sat next to Derek. She turned to Ethan with a smile on her face, making him feeling like he was being talked to by his mom. There was just something about Casey that gave her this motherly appearance despite her risqué attire. "Ethan, sweetie, do you know how many vampires are in your school?"

Ethan frowned as he thought about the question. "Uh, there's Rory, Erica, Kurt, uh, I think I could smell a few on the football team, oh and Sarah. But Sarah's a fledgling so I don't think she counts."

"She counts," Adam said. Ethan pouted. "You should have killed them when you had the chance."

"Hey! They're still my friends," Ethan said. Adam growled and took a step towards Ethan. Adam was the tallest of the group and had to look down upon the other boy when he first showed up. As he glared, his brown eyes turned into golden orbs and his canines lengthened as he growled. Ethan's demeanor dropped and he whimpered as the other boy towered over him.

"Vampires and werewolves are not friends," he growled.

Rolling his eyes, Derek reached up and grabbed the taller wolf by his jacket and forced him to sit down, immediately shutting him up. Ethan breathed in relief as the threat was pulled away from him. "Leave the Pup alone," Derek warned. "He's still learning."

Adam inched closer to a young girl with long brown hair. Ethan thought she looked like some nanny if it were for the military combat boots and silver chain around her waist. Derek then stood up, fixing his jacket as he stepped calmly towards Ethan. He smiled at the other boy, trying to calm him down. "Ethan, ya know what ya are right?"

"Yeah. I'm a werewolf," he said with a small smile.

"And ya know that vampires and werewolves don't get along right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, Kiddo, I hate to say it, but when they find out about ya, they're going to turn on ya."

"N-no. Erica, Sarah, and Rory wouldn't do that," Ethan tried. "I mean…well Erica might, but Rory and Sarah wouldn't."

Derek placed a hand on Ethan's shoulder reassuringly. "I know how you feel, Ethan. Back when I was a Pup, I used to be best friends with a vampire. But you know what happened? He turned on me. They all do. Vampires can't be trusted. But werewolves, I mean look around ya Ethan. We're all one big pack."

Ethan looked around. To the naked eye, the bowling alley was full of happy teenagers and employees playing around. But to Ethan's new heightened senses, he could tell they were werewolves. From the lady working at the nacho stand to the guy at the end who was picking his nose, they were all werewolves. And Ethan was the new Puppy.

"I know you're still a Pup and the whole world seems like a big playground, but come your first kill, you'll understand."

"My first kill?"

"Well…you're like a fledgling right now. And you can't become a full-fledged werewolf until after you taste human blood. Normally around a full moon, when ya go coo-coo-crazy and start foaming at the mouth."

Ethan's eyes widened. Derek saw this and quickly calmed the boy by patting him on the head. "Don't worry. We're not going to push you into it. You can take your time, lock yourself in a shed if ya want. But remember, those vampire friends of yours…they're going to turn on ya, and when they do, we'll be here for ya."

Ethan looked into Derek's eyes, the golden hue reflecting in the older werewolf's eyes. Ethan couldn't help but feel calm and safe.

"Ok."

* * *

Sloth: Well, I hope that was exciting guys. The story in the long run is going great and there will be a lot of fight scenes in the future. Things to expect: fluff, lots of it. Return of an old enemy. Lots of fight scenes. Till then.


	5. The Brewed

Sloth: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire and many of the "OC's" or minor characters in this fic are based on existing characters, so I technically don't own them either.

So, thanks again for all the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank a guest review who had forgotten to log in, but they helped be decide two important minor characters. Jessie and Adam are the second couple minor characters who will have a big role in the upcoming chapter. But no this one, where we just find out more information of Ethan's new friends.

I would also like to thank CommentsGalore7777 who wrote an uber cute fanfic called Arguing. It made me realize something. I'm a secret BARAH fan (THIS DOESN'T EFFECT THE FINAL COUPLE THOUGH). And although I had planned on this chapter a while ago, the BARAH fan unleashed because of CG7777's fic rewrote the scene to make it more...steamy. nothing to bad, but it's definitely not Disney. TeenNick at best. Anyways, you guys should check it out, it's uber cute.

Chapter Summery: After being mauled by a strange dog, Ethan begins to act weird. While Benny and Sarah's hatred comes to a boiling point and Ethan becomes darker and a wee bit twisted because of his inner beast, a simple little mistake destroys their already unstable friendship.

* * *

**The Brewed**

"Ew, what is that?" Sarah asked as she walked into Benny's kitchen. The boy looked up from the bubbling cauldron and sent a mild glare in Sarah's direction. He let out a sigh before deciding to answer her.

"If you must know, it's a potion to make Ethan tell us what's wrong with him."

She had to wonder if she had heard correctly. Was Benny really going to drug his own friend with little to no just cause? Well, actually, that wasn't exactly true. It had been a day since Ethan's little…well Sarah wasn't sure what to call it, but it sure as hell wasn't Ethan anymore. In a single day Ethan had beaten Kurt Lockner, scared Rory shitless, hit on Erica (and lived), skipped detention, and –and she couldn't believe her ears when Jane told her this – told his parents to "take the sticks out their asses and get off his back".

It was like someone had taken the puppy-faced Ethan Morgan they had all grown to love and admired and replaced him with an arrogant, short-tempered, ravenous little pit bull. Not to mention that every time he got near her, he smelled like he had been rolling around in the trash. Sure, vampires smelled like vanilla and death, but at least the smell was kind of pleasant. And it didn't help that Ethan had entirely skipped school yesterday after telling their math teacher to –again she couldn't believe that this had come out of Ethan's mouth – "get his head off his …" No. Sarah couldn't even finish the thought.

But no matter how horrible and irrational Ethan was acting, a truth potion just seemed so…so not right.

"So you're going to force feed him a truth potion?" Sarah asked disgusted.

"He's not," Rory popped his head in from around the corner, a big grin on his face. "I am. I'm going to challenge Ethan to a marshmallow contest and then I'm to give him the potion."

Sarah stared at the duo like they had lost their minds. No, not their minds. They had just lost every last shred of decency in them. "Ok, first off, are you two insane? The last time you made a potion, the entire female population of Whitechapel tried to kill you and Ethan. And secondly, that's an invasion of privacy. Ethan is never going to trust us again if he finds out."

Benny just waved his hand. "Oh relax. This is nothing like the love potion. Because it's designed to make Ethan forget he told us anything right afterwards. Pass the rosemary."

Rory looked down at the spices and hesitated. There were at least a dozen different bottles on the table, each one containing a different herb, some grounded and some whole, but none of them were labeled. He didn't which were which. He assumed rosemary was the bottle of pink stuff so he handed it to Benny, who sprinkled it into the cauldron without even looking at the ingredient. He had never taken his eyes off of Sarah, just daring her to question him.

"Well Ethan's on his way," she said as she walked over to the pair. She then went on to explain that for some odd reason, Ethan's parents had suddenly stopped being horrified with his recent behavior and just acted all happy and carefree. Even Jane was acting weird. They had all just allowed Ethan to continue with his "bad boy" streak. Benny nodded at the explanation and returned to the potion. When Sarah looked down at the mix, she made a face and asked "is it supposed to be pink?"

"Heck if I know," was Benny's hesitant response.

"Wait, so you're making a potion, that you're going to use on your best friend, and you don't even know if it's the right color?" Sarah asked indignantly. "Benny, you are insane."

"Oh don't even start, Sarah. I wouldn't even have to resort into doing this if you weren't a vampire."

Sarah was taken aback by the comment. She quickly steeled her features and frowned at the teen. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well if you weren't a vampire, Ethan wouldn't be fighting monsters and turning into a Breakfast Club reject."

"Ok, so you're going to blame me for all the whack jobs in Whitechapel?" She asked, her face hardening and eyes flashing yellow. Benny looked into those eyes and he steeled his features. He knew that working with Sarah was going to lead to a fight, but he didn't care. It was for Ethan. "If it weren't for me, you probably would have eaten Ethan's face off."

"Hey! I was a zombie! I had no control over myself."

"Exactly. You put Ethan in as much danger as I do."

Something inside Benny snapped at that comment. He knew it was true. He had dragged Ethan in a few harrowing situations in their friendship. Like the time in the 5th grade, when he dared Ethan to climb into the monkey pen. Ethan never did like monkeys after that. However, Benny would never be the first to admit he was a bad influence or a danger to Ethan. He was supposed to be Ethan's protector, the guy the younger boy could count on. He was not a danger and he wasn't damn well going to let a vampire tell him otherwise.

"Take that back."

"Make me!"

"Uh, guys maybe you should-"

"Shut up, Rory!" the duo demanded at the same time. The blond vampire jumped back, but he knew this had been a long time coming. Only Ethan was blind to the pair's dislike towards each other.

….

…

..

Ethan hummed to himself as he felt the bowling alley. He had gone to thank Casey for the little miracle she had given him after he told them all that his parents were being unreasonable. Seriously, he didn't know why he had told his parents to…do those things. It had just come out, like he had no controls of his own actions and just said what came to mind. He had been grounded until, as his mom had put it, "he was old and decomposed."

"Like that could ever happen now," Ethan smirked to himself. After he had skipped his afternoon classes in favor of playing bowling with the rest of his pack, he had come plead to Derek about his parents. He loved them. He really did, but good lord they were suffocating him. They were like the Brady Bunch, only with more smiles and no cheesy theme music. After his complaint, Derek had whispered something to Casey. She returned later with a basket of brownies.

"Give these to your parents and anyone else at your house," she had told him with that sweet, gothic mothering smile of hers. "They'll be puddy in your hands in no time."

It had worked. After giving them his "I'm sorry, please forgive me" puppy speech, they had taken his peace offering and…well now he was sure he was going to get a car. He had a few left though.

"Dude, just give them to your friends," Adam had told the younger boy before getting a strike on his lane.

"My friends?"

"Yeah," the taller wolf said. Adam was a walking contradiction. Ethan had seen the young man's behavior when it came to vampires. It always seemed like he was ready to rip someone's head clean off. But when Adam was just being Adam…well he wasn't all that smart. It was like a five year old in the body of a 19 year old. Adam's younger brother, Chase, had rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Adam, you can't just go around drugging people with Casey's special brownies," the younger boy said. Adam just tilted his head in confusion.

"But I did it to you plenty of times."

"Yeah, and we had to move from Vancouver because of you!"

"Hey, you were the one who tried to eat the mayor."

Ethan smiled at the pair. Since he had been turned, Ethan had gotten to know some of the other pack members. First, there was the brotherly duo of Adam and Chase. They were the only actual members of the pack that were related by blood. Adam was like the stereotype idiot for every TV show in existence while Chase was possibly smarter than Ethan. He had once asked if they were the only actual siblings in the pack, at which point Chase got really scary and darth vader and locked Ethan in a closet.

Then there was Jessie, a young Texan of 21 years. She acted as motherly as Casey, if not even more. He had learned that Jessie had once been a nanny before she was turned. She had also been a drill sergeant's daughter and, as Derek had hinted, been the one to teach all the noobies to defend themselves from the like of hunters and vampires. He wasn't going to ask what a hunter was though, because topic was mentioned, the werewolf named Ally had growled. Ally was nice, really nice. Yet she had this far away look, even as she worked at the bowling alley. He didn't talk to her much.

Finally there was Casey and Derek: the head honchoes. Ethan didn't know where Casey was considered. She smelled different than everyone else. Her scent was like a mix of laundry detergent and lavender. It was very much cleaner than the others. Yet she hung around the pack, especially Derek for obvious reasons, and every seemed to treat her like she was the boss. Speaking of Derek. Ethan couldn't help but smile at the thought of the older man.

Derek was like the big brother Ethan never had. He treated him kindly ever since they had met. While everyone else wanted Ethan to hunt and kill the vampires at his school, Derek had just been kind and told him that he didn't have to, but they'd turn on him. Not exactly heartwarming, but better than the alternative. However, despite his lazy, kind, and sarcastic appearance, Ethan could tell that no one wanted to cross Derek. If he growled, everyone would shut up. If he sat up, they would all sit down. If he talked, they'd listen. Chase had said it was because Derek was the alpha of the pack and that they were loyal to him. Ethan would admit that he could be loyal to Derek to.

So when Derek joked that giving his friends Casey's special brownies would be funny, Ethan had practically ran out, shouting "thank you", despite Derek's voice shouting back to stop. So now here he was, hopping up the stairs of Benny's house, never aware of the nightmare that he would walk into.

….

…

..

"You know what, Benny, you're jealous," Sarah growled after having enough of Benny.

"Me, jealous? What the hell do I have to be jealous about?" he demanded. "At least I didn't try to drink Ethan like he was a juice box."

"Of course not. You just saw him as an all-you-can-eat buffet!"

"One time out of how many times you've looked at Ethan like he was made of beef jerky?"

"At least I didn't turn the entire female population against him."

"If you forgot, you were planning on killing him that time too."

Rory suddenly smelled wet dog. Knowing who was associated with it, he tried to get the attention of the feuding pair. He reached up to get their attention when he brushed against the silver cauldron. The metal was hot from the heated flames and his vampiric skin started to burn as it brushed the metal. He squealed, unintentionally slapping at the offending tool.

"Rory!" Benny and Sarah both shouted as the potion was knocked out from the cauldron as it all came tumbling onto the floor. The hot liquid splashed on their feet, pink liquid discoloring their shoes and pants. They reared on the blond, ready to chew him out.

And then, as if by magic, their faces calmed. A serene and joyful expression appeared on their faces as pink vapors floated into their noses. Rory looked at the two.

"Guys? Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm better than alright," Sarah began as she suddenly started to twirl her hair with her fingers. "I feel…I feel…"

"Gorgeous," Benny finished as he looked over in her direction, his anger being replace with admiration and lust. Rory's jaw dropped as Benny stepped closer to Sarah, flexing his arms like a jock.

"Ooh, Benny. I never knew you worked out."

"Oh I don't baby. It's all natural."

Sarah giggled like she was apart of a 50's sitcom. Rory gagged as Sarah ran a finger up Benny's bicep.

"You look delicious."

"So do you, Babe."

Without another word, Sarah launched herself onto Benny, wrapping her legs around his waist and planting her lips on his. Rory's jaw dropped as he watched the two of them went at it like rabbits. Benny stumbled backwards and held himself up by using the fridge to prop himself. He moaned into the kiss, returning it feverishly. Rory had to tear his eyes away as Sarah ripped the other boy's button-shirt open.

And that's when he saw Ethan standing at the threshold, staring at his best friends making out.

"Ethan!"

The other boy ignored the blond, his eyes solely focused on Benny and Sarah. There was a fury in his eyes. His eyes turned gold and became filled with rage and bloodlust. His pupils dilated and, moving faster than even Rory could keep up with, jumped over the kitchen island and launched himself at the pair.

"GET OFF HER!" Ethan roared. It wasn't a yell or a cry. It was an actual, animalistic roar. Without much effort, Ethan ripped Sarah off of his best friend and effortlessly threw Benny across the kitchen and into the living room. He then jumped after his prey, barking, "I'll kill you!"

"Ethan, stop!" Rory said, running interception. Ethan didn't like it at all. As the blond got in his way, Ethan's face slightly deformed, brows crunching, nose rising up into a snout, canines growing an inch long as the rest of his teeth sharpened. His eye turned bright gold, reflecting the fury in his young body as he snapped his teeth at Rory. Rory did the only thing a young boy in his position would do. He squealed like a girl and hid behind the couch. "You can eat him! Just don't eat me!"

Growling, Ethan turned his attention on Benny. His face returned to normal, but the fury was still there. He closed the distance and held up his hand. His nails grew and sharpened, ready to dig themselves into their prey. But before he dig into Benny, someone grabbed him by his jacket and threw him into the wall. His head banged against it and spots danced across his vision. It hurt, but not as much as the sight of Sarah standing above Benny protectively.

"Get away from him, you monster."

The words stung. "But Sarah I…"

He watched as Sarah turned to Benny, petting him gently. His friend started to stir and as he gazed into Sarah's eyes, Benny grinned like an idiot. "Hey, Beautiful."

He felt like he had been shot by a silver bullet. He got up and ran, disappearing before the tears could form.

It was at this time that Benny's grandmother walked into her devastated living room. "What happened?"

Rory poked his head out from behind the couch. "Uh…I think Ethan's a werewolf."

….

…

..

Derek and Casey were in the apartment in the basement of the bowling alley. The pair had moved in after 'convincing' the owner to turn the abandoned storage room into an apartment for their meetings. At the moment, the only thing there was a couch and bed. As the couple made out on the couch, they were disturbed by a knock at the door. They ignored it at first, preferring each other's embrace rather than the dead piece of meat who decided to disturb them. But the sound would not relent and finally not feeling the mood, Casey got up and opened the door.

"Aw come on, Casey. Just ignore it. My knock it easier to take care of," Derek tried to reason, but Casey just rolled her eyes.

She opened the door and, to their surprise, they saw Ethan looking completely and utterly devastated. There were tears running down his cheeks, his eyes blood shot and wide. Casey was taken aback by the sight.

"Ethan, what happened?"

"S-Sarah a-and B-Benny," the Pup cried. He threw himself onto the girl and the floodgates opened. He cried as he explained what he had witnessed. "T-they were supposed to be my friends. T-they were just doing it…behind my back…I trusted them and they were…"

Casey held him as he cried, rubbing circles on his back and just letting him vent.

"Oh, its ok, Sweetie," Casey said soothingly. She brushed his hair with her fingers, humming softly to calm him. She could hear Ethan's sobs turn into soft whimpers and sniffles. Derek walked up the two of them.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" he asked the other boy. Ethan nodded, sniffling. "I know just the remedy. Follow me."

He followed the older male. They led him to a room where, to Ethan's surprise, Kurt Lockner was being held prisoner. The vampire jock was hanging from his wrists by a pair of silver chains. The chains were burning the vampire's wrists, smoke wafting into air. Kurt looked like he had been in a gang fight and lost. Ethan stood there surprised. "W-what is this?"

"Revenge," Derek replied triumphantly. "Nothing makes you feel better than killing something. Go for it."

Ethan looked up at the other boy. "But wouldn't I…"

Casey petted Ethan gently. "No. You only become a full werewolf if you kill a human. Vampires on the other hand…"

Ethan looked in-between the two of them and Kurt. Something just felt wrong about this. Kurt was defenseless. The guy was just hanging there, unconscious no less. It just all felt so wrong. Then he felt Derek place a hand on his shoulder.

"Aren't you at all angry? You want to vent don't you? You want to let all that anger out. Your best friend, stealing your girl? Your _vampire_ crush making out with your best friend? Doesn't it all just piss you off? Makes you want to do something about it?"

"Yeah…" Ethan stared at Kurt. "Yeah," he repeated with a low growl. His animal instincts suddenly took over as his rage started to blind. The image of Sarah and Benny together. He gritted his teeth and the tears all but vanished as he threw himself at Kurt, teeth bared and claws ready. Derek stood back and whistled at the sight. Kurt's screams were almost music to his ears.

"He's got anger issues," Casey commented as she watched Ethan rip Kurt right out from the chains. She was really impressed that someone as small and skinny as Ethan could rip at someone as big as Kurt, werewolf strength included.

"Runs in the family," Derek chuckled. "His great-great grandfather had the same issues. Come one, let's leave him alone with his new chew toy."

Kurt screamed as Ethan ripped out a kidney with his teeth, causing both older teens to flinch and gasp. Casey closed the door to the hidden room. "No matter how many werewolves I meet, I will never get used to that."

Derek chuckled.

"So what are we going to do? Keep him over night?"

"Couldn't hurt," Derek said. "Would make things a lot easier for us. Although, if he's like me, he'll be asleep until the afternoon. In the meantime"

Understanding where he was going, Casey grabbed her boyfriend by the hand and the pair took their evening to the bed, the sounds of a vampire's dying breath being music to their ears.

* * *

Sloth: and that is how it ends for now. Ethan has just killed someone. I like to say this is where things go from bad to worse for The Nerd Squad. And is this BARAH permanent or just a spell? As I said, this isn't going to be the end couple wise. I'll always be a ETHARAH fan, but what's a good couple without some twists and obstacles? Anyways, I'll see you guys soon with the next chapter.

BTW: did anyone see the second episode of MBAV season2? Yeah, definitely something I love and find funny. Seriously, I might just write a season 2 where Ethan's a werewolf for luls.


	6. Dusk IV

Sloth: So I just realized that the chapters are growing more and more in words and pages and I've starting rack them up. Wow.

Anyways, this chapter took a lot of thinking. Mostly because I didn't want it to be more exposition. It kind of did, but it's more like the back story for the werewolves. I don't like it mostly because it doesn't focus on the main characters and that's my pet peeve. however, I felt that it was needed because it explains why things will go bad next chapter. ya'll can skip this chapter if you want.

BTW, remember when I said that Ethan(Matthew Knight) looked like The Trickster/Gabriel (aka Richard Speight Jr.) from Supernatural? Use that for the newest character introduced in this chapter. You'll know who.

Chapter Summery: After being mauled by a strange dog, Ethan begins to act weird. The past rears its ugly face when Ethan gets a vision about a broken promise.

* * *

**Dusk IV**_  
_

_Black Church, Ontario, 1809_

_It was a wonderful Sunday afternoon. The sun was gracing the new Canadian town with its glorious rays. Townsmen walked through the streets, chatting in hush tones. Despite the beautiful afternoon, the air was filled with rumors of distrust and horrors of the evening._

"_Did you hear? They found Julia Chase's body this morning?"_

"_They did? How horrible. Does Charles know?"_

"_Of course he has. The man's so distraught. They say that she was found torn to pieces."_

"_My goodness!"_

_As gossip spread over the recent murders, a young man walked through the streets. He was dressed elegantly, in black slacks and a striped shirt. A cowhide vest clung to him as he calmly marched through the streets, greeting passerby's with a smile and a tip of his hat. The golden start pinned to his vest gleamed as he made his way up the steps of the church. _

_As the church bell chorused and the church goers vacated, the young sheriff waited outside, greeting each member of the church with a nod here and a 'hello' there. Once the last member of the church left, he finally saw who he was waiting for._

"_Reverend."_

"_Ah, Sheriff Morgan, it's so nice to see you this fine afternoon. You missed a fine sermon." _

_The Sheriff rolled his eyes. "Can the pleasantries Horace. They don't go well with old friends."_

_Horace Black chuckled. "That is true. Come in, Dante. Care for a drink?"_

"_Alcohol in a church. Now I've heard everything."_

_The sheriff followed the reverend into the church. The church was a beautiful place. The pews were made of the finest crafted oak. Stain glass windows, depicting the battle between Lucifer and Michael, allowed in the beautiful rays of the sun. At the end of the church was the reverend's podium, standing before a giant ornate cross with Jesus. A golden organ sat to the left of the podium while the choir stands sat on the right. The duo made their way to Reverend Black's office, hidden away behind the cross. _

_The office was tiny. It was small enough just for the two of them to sit comfortably. Horace walked to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whisky and poured himself and his guest a couple of glasses. Sheriff Morgan took the cup and sat before his friend. _

"_I understand you hand an interesting hunt last night."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Julia Chase's body had two bite marks on her neck. Contrary to the rumors, Julia wasn't _torn_ to shreds. Makes me wonder how that rumor started." He looked at Horace from under his hat. The reverend raised an eyebrow. _

"_Why, Dante. What are you trying to get at, my old friend?"_

"_I'm not here to start anything, Horace," Dante stated firmly. "I'm just curious as to where that rumor came from."_

"_Well…there was a full moon last night…"_

_Dante snarled. "Don't try to pin this on a member of my pack, Horace."_

"_Dante, Dante. The last thing I would want is to blame someone from your pack. After all, your pack if like your family. And you have always been a brother to me. Don't you feel the same about me?"_

_Dante snorted. "Why do you think no one's ever blamed you for the missing townsfolk? I've been keeping this town oblivious to your flock since we founded the town. But, Horace, someone's trying to make it sound like an animal is attacking people."_

"_Well, in a way…" Dante snarled again and Reverend Black held up his hands in defense. "Do calm yourself, my friend. I was only trying to lighten the mood. Would it help if I spoke with my flock? See if someone started the rumor."_

"_It might. The last thing I would want is the townsfolk going after either of your kin."_

"_I agree," Horace nodded. "We didn't become friends for nothing did we?"_

_Dante sat up and laughed. "No we didn't. The said a town founded by werewolves and vampires couldn't last, but we showed them didn't we old friend?"_

"_We sure did."_

_The pair toasted before they decided to steer the conversation into a different route. As discussion about the Vampire Council and the up-coming lunar eclipse filled their time, Dante Morgan decided it was time to call it a night. He stood up, adjusting his vest. _

"_It's getting late. I best be going then."_

"_So soon?"_

"_Yes. Vanessa doesn't want me out too long," Dante replied. The vampire nodded. _

"_Are you excited about the baby?"_

"_As any expecting parent can be. Well my friend, I'll see you in the evening."_

_As the sheriff stepped out of the church, he was suddenly by the smell of a young girl. She was young, with long brown hair with golden highlights. Her eyes were bright and happy, full of life and joy. She smelled as if she had been spending the entire day frolicking in a daisy field. She obviously didn't notice where she was going and ran right into him. He caught her as she felt back, her flowing daywear billowing around her. _

"_My apologies," she rushed as she tried to move around him._

"_Don't you dare move, Sabrina Elizabeth Davenport," a heavily accented voice ordered. The young girl sighed heavily and turned around. Dante smiled at the sight as the young, rebellious girl visibly deflated at the sight of an older, posh woman walked up to them. The woman had long, wavy red hair and a very strong aura around her. Dante could practically smell the gun powder on her hands as she walked up to them._

"_Mrs. Ryan. It's very good to see you this evening," he greeted. _

"_Sheriff Morgan. A pleasant surprise as always," the maiden greeted. She then turned to Sabrina. "Young lady, I've told you plenty of times not to go wandering off like you do."_

"_But Jessica," Sabrina started with a whine, "I just went to speak with Zachariah Martin." _

"_That boy is nothing but trouble, Sabrina," Jessica countered. "And do not whine. It's not polite. What would your father say if he heard you speaking in such a manner?"_

"_He'd possibly faint," Dante mused._

"_Zachariah is not trouble," Sabrina said. "And Jessica, I've already said I told like the name Sabrina."_

"_Yes, and Bree is so much more regal," Jessica laughed. "Next your brother will want to be called Chase or…or Chuckie. Sabrina, why can't you be more like your brothers?"_

"_Because Charles does nothing but read Shakespeare until he becomes disillusioned and Adam is…well Adam is just odd," Sabrina retorted. Dante busted into a full blown laugh. _

"_Aye, but he makes such a fine deputy," he chuckled. "Now Sabrina, wouldn't it be better if you went with Mrs. Ryan to your home? It's getting late and we know it's not good to be out in the late evening."_

_Sabrina looked like she wanted to make a remark, but with a heavy sigh, she nodded her head. Jessica smiled at the man. "Thank you, Sheriff Morgan. You've a way with children like no other man I know. Even Tony has his share of problems with the local children and he's a teacher."_

"_Yes, well I've a rebellious brother of my own."_

"_I thought Mason helped at the library," Sabrina mused, knowing the younger Morgan very well. The sheriff laughed. _

"_Aye, but it's for that reason that makes it hard to believe he's my brother. Now, you ladies have a good evening," the sheriff said as he departed from the young women. Though they weren't among his pack, he loved and felt protective of them, just like everyone else. He was going to find out who or want was attacking his citizens, even if it killed him._

_As the townsfolk made their way off the streets, no one saw the golden, glowing eyes that watched them._

…_._

…

_.._

As the vision faded, the smell of blood filled his nose. It smelled like an apple orchard…no, it was like smelling a fresh lilac. And that was enough to snap Ethan awake. He bolted up, looking around him. He was in the hidden room. If memories served him, the room used to be beige. Now it had a new paint job, courtesy of Kurt Lockner. Or rather, what was left of him.

Ethan was in the epicenter of the carnage. There wasn't much left of Kurt. A leg here, a lung there. Having faced and killed a few vampires in his freshman year, Ethan didn't think there would be anything left of a vampire that had been killed. But…well this was too much carnage for him. Ethan felt the bile rise in his throat. He only just barely caught sight of the trash bin by the door and managed to puke up the contents of his stomach into it. Or what was left of Kurt anyways.

"Morning."

The Pup looked up to see Derek leaning against the threshold, arms crossed, a smirk on his face, and two cups of Lotta Latte in his hands. He offered one to Ethan, who gladly took it to wash the taste of vampire out of his mouth.

"W-what happened?"

"Well. Ya pretty much turned Kurt into a chew toy. I'll admit, I didn't think ya would have caused so much damage in one night. Ya must have been really pissed off."

Ethan blinked. "I-I did this?"

"Yup. By the way. Ya got something right here."

Derek pointed at his teeth. Ethan picked at his teeth and pulled out a twisted finger nail. He gaped at it and tears started to swell up. "Oh-Oh god."

Derek sighed. He reached out and picked the boy up by the back of his collar. "Come on, Kiddo. Ya can use the shower to clean up. Ya smell likes guts and shame."

Ethan stood there, still shaking from what he had done. He knew he had wanted to do it. He knew he wanted to kill something after what he had seen last night, but he had never imagined how bad it would turn out. It scared him. What would happen this tomorrow during the full moon? Would he turn into some monster that would do more damage? His friends would probably not want anything to do with him. Sarah's harsh words still rung in his ears.

And yet, here was Derek, being so nice. Just Derek.

"Hey Derek, where's Casey?"

"Hmm? Oh, she went to some convention in town," Derek took a sip of his coffee and waved his hand around the air, trying to come up with an answer. "Something about a séance or summon, I don't know. I was still half asleep."

"Oh," Ethan said. Without the female around, it felt awkward. Like he was being left alone with the doctor. "Hey, Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Ethan asked. The older male turned around and raised an eyebrow at the question. "I-I mean, I've seen how you treat the others. I mean you're not mean to them or anything, but you don't treat them like you treat me. Why?"

Derek just blinked. He shrugged. "I've my reasons," he answered plainly. Derek then smiled broadly at the youth. "Ya don't have to worry about it though. Just get cleaned up. Today's going to be a special day for ya."

He nodded and followed Derek.

….

…

..

_Black Church, Ontario, 1809_

_The sun had finally set on Black Church as Dante Morgan made it to his home. As he approached, a young man exited. He looked scrawny and jumpy. He wore a formal attire, with a white dress shirt, a black vest, and black pants and shoes. The boy's hair was neatly combed and short while he scanned the town through a pair of black rimmed glasses. With him was a young girl who wore a pink gown. She had long black hair and looked to be of Hispanic decent. When the boy saw Dante he smiled.  
_

_"Good evening, brother."  
_

_"Mason," the sheriff greeted his younger brother. He then turned to the girl. "Ms. Russo. How are you this evening?"  
_

_"Wonderful. Your brother was kind enough to offer to walk me home tonight," she said. Mason blushed and Dante laughed.  
_

_"I take it Vanessa was a wonderful host?" he laughed. "How is she?"  
_

_"She's going well actually," Mason informed his brother. _

_"And so is the baby," Alex said. _

_"Thank you, Alexandra. You've been very kind to my family."  
_

_"It is the least I can do," she smiled. "Well now, I best be going. Coming Mr. Morgan?"  
_

_Mason blushed furiously and nodded like a puppy. He followed the charming witch and Dante entered his home.  
_

"_A long day?" his wife asked from the couch, where she was enjoying home made ice cream.  
_

"_I spoke with Horace today," Dante Morgan told his wife as he sat down next to her. "Someone's trying to make it look like a werewolf is responsible for the murder of Julia. I'm starting to worry."_

"_Dante, there's nothing to worry about. Horace has been so good to us, and your pack," she told him. "You two founded the town together. I'm sure everything's just a misunderstanding."_

"_Maybe," the sheriff mused. "How's the baby?"_

"_He kicked. Gloria Weir says he's going to be a healthy Seer."_

"_Just like his mother."_

_The two smiled and leaned into each other, kissing. _

_As the sheriff and his wife enjoyed their quiet evening, Sabrina Davenport was in another argument with her brothers and her nanny. _

"_I am only saying, as the oldest-"_

"_The oldest?" she interjected quickly. "Adam, you can barely sleep without the lamp on!"_

"_I-I do not! I keep it on so Charles does not get frightened," he said. The youngest of the trio looked up from his book and glared at his older brother. However, Sabrina was already ahead of him._

"_Of course, accuse Charles. How you became deputy will always elude me." _

"_Sabrina, that is no way to talk to your brother," Jessica reprimanded, but the young girl rolled her eyes. Jessica's husband had yet to arrive to take her home and Jessica didn't want to venture into the night alone._

"_You should listen to Jessica," Adam said. "You are not allowed to see Zachariah again."_

"_Oh sod off!" she shouted back in frustration. Adam and Jessica gasped, staring with open mouths._

"_I think you broke them," Charles said from where he had been quietly reading. The words managed to snap Adam out of his stupor and, in his anger, he said something that shouldn't be repeated in polite company. As soon as the word was spoken, everything became quiet. Everyone stood in shocked silence._

"_It's that's how you feel, than fine," she turned and hurried out the door. _

"_Sabrina, I'm sorry. Wait, please." _

_Adam ran out the door with Charles and Jessica at his heel. However, by the time they had gotten outside, Sabrina was already lost in the darkness._

_She wanted to be away from her brothers. She couldn't believe he ears. It was possible that Adam had only said those things in his rage, but she didn't care. She hated this town. She hadn't being restricted to what her father wanted. Why could she just be free? That was why she loved Zachariah. He was the town's rebel, the one the mothers would turn away from and the fathers would refuse to have associated with their daughters. She loved his rebellious aura. _

_And then she tripped._

_Angry, she stood and looked down, only to scream at the sight of Tony Ryan, husband to Jessica Ryan, was lying dead at her feet, his body mangled and broken. What could have done this? She had heard the rumors of some horrible monster that was attacking the townsfolk. She had been warned, but she never believed the stories. She had to get out of there. She needed to find Sherriff Morgan and inform him of this._

_In her musing, she never saw the attack coming. She felt the arms wrap around her and pull her off her feet. She kicked and slapped her assailant. She turned to see who had attacked her and gasped._

"_R-Reverend Black? Thank goodness. You have to help. Someone's killed Tony Ryan," she told him in hysteria. The kind reverend smiled at her sadly._

"_My apologies Ms. Davenport."_

_With fangs bared, he struck and Sabrina Davenport only had time to scream before she was no more. Her life was taken from her by a man the entire town trusted. She felt limp in his hand just as her brothers and nanny arrived on the scene. _

"_Sabrina?" Adam asked._

"_T-Tony?" Jessica gasped as she saw her husband's body next to the dead girl. Reverend Black looked at the trio. He smirked._

"_Is it Thanksgiving already?" he laughed. He didn't bother to hide his fangs or the blood leaking from his mouth. Something snapped and the trio looked to see glowing eyes stare at them. They were surrounded. "My fellow kin, have at thee."_

…_._

…

_.._

"Grandma, please! I just want to rake my hands through her hair!" Benny begged as he tried to pull himself out of Rory's grip. Sarah was trying to do the same, fighting Erica with all her might.

"Let me go, Erica. You don't understand. His kisses are like marshmallow gum drops!"

Erica frowned at the disgusting thought. "Ok, will someone please fix her before all this mushy-gooshy stuff makes me want to stake myself?"

"Almost done," Mrs. Weir said as she added a pinch of mandrake to the potion. As the herb hit the bubbling concoction, smoke rose from the mix. It snaked it way towards the lustful pair and entered their noses. The gasped as the potion was inhaled. As the last bit of potion slipped into them, a bright pink aura enveloped them and then dispersed. Benny and Sarah blinked, no longer struggling.

"Did we?"

"Oh I'm going to be sick," Benny groaned, the feeling of pile rising in his throat. "Ugh, how did that happen?"

"Well," Mrs. Weir started as she walked over to her grandson. "It appears someone added ground lilac to your botched truth potion, turning into a lust potion. It made you and Sarah as hormonal as a pair of rabbits in the spring."

"What? Lilac? When did that get…Rory!"

With an audible 'eep', the blond culprit quickly hid behind Erica, trying to use the older vampire as a shield from the two teens who looked more than willing to stake him.

"Before you guys decide to kill me, you should know that Ethan's a werewolf!"

"A werewolf?" Sarah asked. "Rory, how do you know that?"

"Well, he came in around the time you were trying to take off Benny's shirt, and then when he saw you and Benny together, he went all 'grrr, I'mma eat you' and then he went all Hulk on Benny and when I tried to help, he tried to eat me. His teeth were like really huge. Oh, and he was barking too."

There was complete silence. Benny was both horrified at Rory's less-than-necessary description of what happened. Sarah flushed red as the image of Ethan catching her in that position came in her head. Mrs. Weir looked less than happy. She looked like she was about to pass out. And Erica…

"Ethan's a werewolf? But how can such a geek get turned into something as hot as a werewolf?"

"I'm glad you've got your priorities straight, Erica," Sarah scolded. "This is serious!"

"Yeah. And how could Ethan end up a werewolf?" Benny asked. "He wasn't attacked by a…oh."

"Oh?"

"Remember that dog that tried to use him as a chew toy?"

"But that was a dog."

"Not necessarily ," Benny's grandma interjected. "A werewolf comes in many forms. What attacked him might have been a werewolf after all. If that's the case, we might all be in danger here." She then turned to the vampires, "especially you three."

"Please, even if Ethan is a werewolf, I can take the little shrimp," Erica said proudly.

"Ethan's the least of your problems. Werewolves never hunt alone. They always travel in packs. And if there is one thing a werewolf can do better than anyone, it's kill a vampire. If Ethan was indeed turned into a werewolf, you can bet that there are more out there and it will be a matter of time before they come after you."

For once, Erica looked nervous. She looked over at Rory, who looked ready to pee his pants, and Sarah, who looked just as nervous.

"But why would there be werewolves in Whitechapel?" Benny asked. "Isn't this place usually HQ to vampires?"

His grandma frowned. "Come with me. It's time you kids learned what really happened 200 years ago."

She turned away, walking up the stairs to the attic. The kids looked at one another, not sure what to do. After a silent debate, they followed the Earth priestess.


	7. Blood Drive

Sloth: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire or any Disney characters that are used in reference.

Well, I am just stunned at the reviews I got for last chapter. I didn't think it would get much. And I hoped everyone got the Alex and Mason reference I put in. Yes, those two were based on Alex Russo and Mason Greyback (I think that's his last name). Will they come into play later? I dunno. Honestly, that and this chapter went through a lot of editing due to continuity and time line sake. In fact, I had to put in time lines in the next chapter. You'll find out why.

Anyway folks, this is where things get down and dirty. There's a fun little fight scene, a curious discovery, and of course more fluff and humor. And there is a bit graphicness towards the end. YOU ARE WARNED.

Chapter Summery: After being mauled by a strange dog, Ethan begins to act weird. Now, after discovering more about Ethan's past, tragedy strikes as the wolves make their move. Benny and Sarah come to a slight understanding.

* * *

**Blood Drive**

"Take a look at this."

The group of teens looked into the book that Benny's grandma had presented them. The page she had presented them with had a picture of two men. On the left was an all familiar face of a young man dressed in a pastor's robe. To the right was a young man with short black hair wearing a cowhide vest and a sheriff badge. Sarah recoiled at the picture.

"Is that, Jesse and…Ethan?"

"No way," Benny tried to deny. "That looks nothing like Ethan…I think."

"You're both very close," Mrs. Weir told two. "That's Ethan's great-great grandfather, Sheriff Dante Morgan, co-founder of Black Church, or as we call it, Whitechapel."

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Wait, I thought Jesse was the one who founded Whitechapel."

"That's how the stories go for most of the mortals," she started. "In truth, Ethan's great-great grandfather help found the town. He and Reverend Black, or as you all refer to him, Jesse, were the best of friends. They both founded the town together so that their separate flocks could live without worry of being hunted."

It was Erica's turn to be confused. "Flocks? What does Ethan got some vampire blood in him?"

"Good heavens, no," she laughed. "Ethan's great-great grandfather was a werewolf. And not just any werewolf, but the Alpha of his pack."

"Wait, so Ethan's like…a dormant werewolf?" Benny asked.

"No, of course not. Lycanthropy can't be passed on genetically, don't be silly," she told her grandson. "At least, not unless the mother was a werewolf. No. Vanessa Morgan was a Seer. And a powerful one at that. Let me see if I can find a picture of her."

She turned from the kids and began rummaging through the boxes within the attic. After a moment, she returned with a framed picture and handed it to Benny, who stared open-mouth. The picture was of a beautiful woman in a flowing white gown, a tiara, and curly black hair.

"Dude. His great-great-grandma was hot."

"Wow," Rory whistled. "She looks like Sarah."

"No way, let me see." Sarah took the picture and could easily recognize the resemblance. Erica peeked over and gasped.

"Oh my god. Do you know what this mean? You and the little dork are reincarnated lovers." Everyone turned to the blond vampire. Even Rory looked like he thought she had gone insane. "What? I've seen enough romance movies to know that when the dead person in a picture looks like current living people, then someone's been reincarnated and is destined to fall in love all over again. Ethan's grandfather was a werewolf, he's a werewolf. Sarah looks like this lady and Ethan has a crush on Sarah. It's fate people."

"And you need to stop reading Dusk," Sarah retorted. Rory and Benny on the other hand had other opinions.

"You know she doesn't look exactly like you, Sarah," Benny mused. "Your eyes are more spaced far apart. And you've got a thicker chin."

"Oh yeah, and Sarah, your forehead's way bigger too," Rory said. "And she's got fuller-"

WHACK!

Both boys groaned in protest after having their heads knocked together by the irritated fledgling.

"Oh my god, Dusk V!" Erica suddenly gasped "He's going to be in love with you and try to be with you until his pack tears him away for violating their ancient ways."

There was utter silence.

"Okay….Mrs. Weir, what does this have to do with Ethan?" Sarah asked, wanting to speed things up.

"Oh. Well, you see, the one who ousted Reverend Black was Ethan's ancestor. Black had framed members of the Sheriff's pack for the local killings. Members of Black's flock even tried to kill the Deputy's entire family until the Sheriff intervened. Legend goes that Black and the Sheriff took a final stand against each other and battled to the death while the last remaining members of Morgan's pack ran away. They vowed to one day return to Whitechapel to exact their revenge on every vampire in the town."

Rory shuffled back and forth, his mind flashing back to when Ethan had almost bit him for trying to help Benny. Erica, who was usually proud and arrogant since she knew nothing could stop her as a vampire, looked around for something else to look at. Sarah kept her eyes on the picture of Vanessa Morgan. Benny kept his eyes on the picture of Ethan's ancestor.

The man looked a lot like Ethan. Same nose, same hair, same eyes. Yet there were still some differences. For one, the man actually looked like he could take on a jock and win. What's more, he didn't have Ethan's innocent, joyful smile. The man looked way too serious. He wondered if this was what Ethan would turn out like when he grew up. Would Ethan become this hard-looking, jaded man if he became a werewolf?

"Is there a cure?"

His grandmother perked up. "Actually, yes. There's a cure right here. The potion can reverse any curse and we've most of the ingredients except for one thing: the blood of an Alpha lycan."

"An Alpha lycan?"

"Alphas are the leaders of the pack. They're the ones who can all the werewolves listen to. Not only that, but they can transform at will, no moon required. And the more members in their pack, the more powerful they are. It makes them all the more dangerous."

"But where are we going to find an Alpha?" Sarah asked. "We don't even know how many werewolves are in Whitechapel."

"That, I'm afraid, is something I can't tell you."

There was a long pause and they all fell into silence.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I've got to get to the witch's convention. I've a seminar on how to prevent sagging."

"EW!"

….

…

..

"Ooow," Ethan moaned. He was sore. So very, very sore. Every part of him hurt. It had felt as if someone had taken him into a blender and then tossed him out onto the street. He whined as he tried to get off the floor.

They had spent the day at an old abandoned cottage in the woods testing the limits of Ethan's abilities. According to Derek, it was tradition for Pups to fight the Alpha. He just thought that the older teen was bored because Casey was still away. Instead, he was delighting himself in Ethan's pain.

"Stop laughing."

"I'm sorry. Yer just funny," Derek chuckled. "Come on, it's getting late. Ya should call your folks."

Ethan frowned. "I'm good."

"Don't you think they might be worried?"

Ethan looked away. He bit his bottom lip. "Sometimes…Sometimes it feels like they don't. They're always going out, leaving me and my sister alone. They don't seem to care a lot either. I mean, sometimes it feels like they don't even care."

There was a frown on the older boy's face. There was silence between them, Derek just watching as Ethan played with the dirt. The boy was already healing from the spare. In all honesty, he didn't expect much from Ethan. The plan had been simple really. Turn Ethan into a Pup and get the other boy to trust him. Then, use Ethan's second sight to let him put together the perfect strategy to go against Jesse. Ethan was just supposed to be a tool, an instrument to help in his revenge. But there was something about Ethan that made it hard for Derek not to care. Even Casey, who never thought twice about killing someone, felt sorry for the little guy.

The silence was suddenly ripped apart by the sound of a pain filled howl. Ethan jumped up, his ear literally twitching at the sound. It sounded as if a dog was being tortured. Derek looked up as well, a low growl emitting from his throat.

"What was that?"

"Trouble," he growled. "I didn't think he'd retaliate. Come on, Ethan. I think it's time for yer first official Hunt."

….

…

..

It was hard to go to school when you felt like someone was going to attack you from behind. The entire day was spent on edge and everyone was happy to get out. They had found themselves bunkered at Benny's place once again. The Morgans were…still in a creepy, happy mood, Ethan was missing, and the day just seemed to drag. But now that night had fallen, Erica was itching to leave.

"It's dangerous," Sarah tried to tell her friend. The blond just rolled her eyes.

"And so am I. I'm just going out for a little snack."

"Erica what part of 'a pack full of vampire-hating werewolves is roaming the town' so you not understand?"

"The part where it matters?" Erica shrugged. "Look, it's not like I can't take care of myself. I've fought my share of baddies around here. What are a few werewolves going to do?"

"Kill you?"

"Like that could happen. Besides, it's barely seven and I'll be right back by nine so we can find your Hubby."

Sarah blinked. "E-Ethan's not my hubby!"

"The family photos and five novels say otherwise," Erica winked before strutting out the front door and disappearing into the sky. Sarah sighed in defeat, knowing it was impossible for her to follow. As she turned, unable to do anything, Rory appeared in front of her.

"I could follow her and make sure she's ok."

"I don't know Rory. Erica might be able to take a werewolf on her own but you," she paused as she saw the goofy, happy face on Rory. She sighed. There wasn't anything Rory wouldn't do for Erica. There was nothing Rory wouldn't do for the other vampire, even if Erica didn't return the feelings. "Go ahead. But please be careful Rory, you never know-"

And he was gone. Sarah sighed and walked over to sit on the couch. Benny came in from the kitchen, a small vial filled with a strange liquid in his hand.

"So, the potion's almost done. We just need Ethan, an Alpha and boom, we got out little buddy back. Hey, where'd Rory and Erica go?"

"Out for a snack," she sighed. Benny nodded and sat down. There was silence between the two. Neither knew what to say. The tension and awkwardness was thick enough for Sarah to snack on. Finally, she decided she had enough. "Benny, about what happened last night-"

"Don't. Please. I think the last thing either of us wants is to remember what happened."

"Yeah," she agreed. "But…Ethan saw us and I think he reacted the way he did because…"

"He thought I was trying to take you from him," he finished. He looked up at her. "It's no secret he has a major crush on you. Hell, I was the first person he told. He also told me he had a dream of your two on a fancy dinner date."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I called him a dork," he laughed. Sarah gave him a playful glare. "I remember this one time he slept over, I heard him talking to you in his sleep."

"In his sleep?"

"Oh yeah. He's such a little goof ball when it comes to you," Benny laughed. He sighed. "He's growing up."

"Yeah. That happens to people."

"No. I mean," Benny bit his lip, trying to think of the right way to phrase it. "Ethan's always been like a kid brother to me. You know, he's…"

"Innocent?"

"Yeah. I mean, can you imagine Ethan dating someone?"

"No," she hastily replied. "I mean, he so awkward it's cute. I remember this one time, he came to me to find out if Hannah was into him or not."

"Oh yeah, he told me about that," Benny nodded. "It was so a trap."

"Was not. Girls don't do that."

"Yes they do."

"Leave it boy it assume a girl is trying to lure him into a trap when she's just trying to be nice."

"Well leave it to a girl to trap a guy."

"You're such a dork."

"You're such a vampire."

"Yeah, well you're a…a-an assbutt!"

Silence. And then, as if someone had finally lifted the tension, the pair started to laugh.

"Assbutt?"

"I saw it on this show Ethan made me watch," Sarah replied between snickers. "I missed this. But something off."

"It's because Ethan's not here. He's always been the one to mediate between us. And it's never been the same since he became Danny Zuko."

"Danny Zuko? Have you been watching Grease with Jane again?"

"Uh…no?"

Again, the air was filled with laughter between the two of them. They just needed Ethan back to make them feel whole again.

"Sarah."

"Yeah."

"We're going to get him back. We're going to turn him back to his old, innocent self, and it's going to be like it used to be."

Sarah looked at the younger teen. He looked back, his face set. She could see it in his eyes. Benny was serious. She couldn't help but smile and trust him. If anyone could get to Ethan, it was his best friend.

….

…

..

Erica loved flying. Every time she flew through the air, the breeze cutting through her hair, she felt free. Since the day she became a vampire, Erica had felt like nothing could beat her. She wasn't that helpless, awkward Dusker who couldn't see without her glasses. She was beautiful, confident, and most importantly, free. She no longer had to be restrained to the things that died her to mortality, like fear.

And as much as Sarah tried to scare her with talk of werewolves and a war, Erica didn't care. There wasn't anything she cared about.

Well, except for maybe the idiotic blond trying to be a ninja. As Erica landed, she reached out and grabbed Rory out of the sky. The young blond fell and moaned as he hit the concrete. She looked him over. The kid was idiotic, goofy, a complete and utter dork, and yet he certainly grew on you. Rory was the baby of the Nerd Squad, the little brother she wished she never had. But the boy was attached to her because of the bond they had. She was his sire, the one that made him into what he was.

"What, are you doing?" she asked him as he sat there, looking up at here with that dorky smile.

"Protecting you from the werewolves," he answered as he jumped up, hands at his hip like a superhero. "It's the duty of RV, Rory Vampire!"

"I swear, making you into a vampire was the worst decision of my life," she muttered. At the sight of Rory's pout, Erica rolled her eyes. He if didn't stop with that, she was going to have to lock him in a closet. Again.

A twig snapped and Erica became alert. There was a scent in the air, one that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Rory looking around confused, but battle ready. It was little known fact that, despite his scrappy appearance, Rory was a fighter.

And then they attacked. The first of them jumping out from the bushes, claws and teeth bared. The dark haired guy landed in front of Rory and struck, but the shorter boy was much faster. Rory dodged the attack and struck back with a kick. Another attack came at Erica, but she delivered a kick to the girl's gut.

"You two are lot better than we thought," a female voice stated. From the darkness came a girl with wavy brown hair wearing a business suit with combat boots. She ran a finger over the silver chain wrapped around her waist. With her was a taller, well built, dark haired young man. The smirk on the man's face looked completely out of place. The other two assailants stood next to the new comers, giving Erica a good look at them. The girl who had attacked her had a name tag that read "Ally" while the boy next to her looked like he could go one-on-one with Rory for the "Scrappy Boy of the Year" award.

"Four against two," Erica commented. "Couldn't get enough werewolves to put a decent fight?"

"So you know what we are," the woman said, a faded accent trailing after her words. "Won't help you much though."

"We'll see about that."

Jessie smirked. "Adam, Chase, get the kid. Ally and I will take on the Dusker."

Erica charged at the girl, fangs bared. The other girl smirked and caught Erica's fist, twisting the vampire around and kicking her. Ally went to attack, but was stopped by Rory, who jumped in the way and slashed at the girl with his fist. He pushed her back and went for another punch when Adam intercepted the attack and nailed Rory in the face with his own fist.

Erica got up, and when she saw Rory being jumped by the shorter male werewolf, her blood boiled. She suddenly found herself attacking Ally, going toe-to-toe with the younger girl. She blocked each one of Ally's punches before picking her up by her hair and then elbowing her in the face. As the brunette staggered back, Erica went for Chase, but something slapped her across the face. She hissed as she felt a horrible burning sensation. Smoke rose from the wound.

"Silver chain," Jessie smirked as she held the weapon in her hand. She had ripped it from her waist and was using it as a weapon. Smoke was rising from her hands, yet she didn't even flinch. "Comes in handy when fighting vampires."

"Oh, you just messed with the wrong girl."

They hissed and growled as they attacked each other, but Erica couldn't even get a hit in edge wise. Jessie used the chain like a ribbon, whipping it around Erica's wrist and with a snap, threw the blond across the street. Pain erupted through Erica. Pain. She hadn't felt such a thing in a long time. She blinked wearily and saw the smirking werewolf approach.

"Whoa, you're even worse than that pathetic jock. Adam, what was the guy's name?" The tall male stopped his attack against Rory and mused.

"I think it was Burt?"

With a roar of "Vampire Ninja", Rory flew at Adam and tackled him down. Chase saw his brother in trouble and joined in. They were soon lost in a pathetic looking brawl. Jessie rolled her eyes and grabbed the chain, brandishing it for Erica. There was a nasty looking spike at the end of it.

"You know, they say a vampire can't be killed unless you stab them in the heart, but I wonder if it's possible for a vampire to live after being impaled by silver."

Erica's eyes widened as the nanny started to twirl the chain around and around. Her eyes followed the chain's hypnotic rhythm, suddenly enthralled by the sparkling chain and its movement. And then she watched as it came soaring towards her.

The sound of metal cutting through flesh was enough to snap Erica out of her daze.

She blinked as Rory fell to his knees, gasping, a silver spike sticking out of his stomach and sizzling with smoke. He looked down at the wound and then up at Erica, a goofy half-smile on his face. The light in his eyes starting to fade. And with a snap of her wrist, Jessie pulled Rory off his feet and towards her.

"RORY!"

The small blond fell limp at Jessie's feet. She smiled at the sight, and, putting salt on the wounds, started to wrap the chain around Rory's neck and brought out a small, pain-filled gasp from the boy.

"How cute. He tried to protect you."

Rage and fear took over. She stumbled to her feet and ran forward, only to have Adam come from nowhere and hold her back. He let out a goofy laugh. "Where do you think you're going, little lady?"

"Let me go! Stop it! You're killing him!" she cried. She tried to break free, but the wolf was stronger. What was wrong with her? He forced her to look at him, to look at his smiling face. She could hear Rory crying in pain. They were torturing him! She started to hit Adam in the chest. "Let me go, you giant walking flea bag!"

A howl suddenly split the air. The werewolves looked up, and then at each other.

"He sounds mad," Chase said to Jessie, who frowned. She looked at Adam and he nodded.

"Well, looks like you lucked out," Adam said. He tossed her to the said.

"Go tell your friends that if Jesse doesn't come to the bowling alley by tomorrow night, your little pal here and that Ethan kid are as good as dead," He added before joining his friends.

"No. You leave them alone!" Erica leapt forward. But it was too late. They had already taken off with Rory.

She was alone. She couldn't help it. For the first time since she turned, Erica broke down and cried.

* * *

Sloth: And I leave you guys in suspense. Why? Because I felt like it would have gone on too long. Why make Erica cry? Because she was on Life with Derek and had a scene where she cried and it just broke my heart. Why Rory? Because he's such a lovable goofy that taking one for the team just seemed like something he'd do. Why not more of werewolf!Ethan? I dunno.

Why leave a review? Because me liky-re-views. Me liky-re-view!


	8. Blue Moon

**Sloth:** And after a long weekend, the next chapter come out. Countdown to the finale begin. Mostly because Im not one for long stories that go on and on unless it's a story that's purposely done like a TV series (i.e. stories where each chapter is considered to be an episode and still sustain a plot). Which you know, I plan on doing some day. The only question is what series should it be. Anyways, before I get much into it, I don't own My Baby Sitter's a Vampire.**  
**

This chapter is shorter than most and seems quick, especially Ethan's scene. Mostly because I couldn't think of any thing to go in there. Also, question, whose your favorite member of Ethan's new pack? I do have plans for a sequel of sorts and the favorite might make a cameo in it.

Chapter Summery: After being mauled by a strange dog, Ethan begins to act weird. The countdown to the full moon approaches. Rory's been kidnapped by werewolves, Erica breaks down, Sarah feels helpless, Benny makes a resolution, and Ethan starts questioning himself.

* * *

**Blue Moon**

8:25 pm Thursday

He had seen enough horror movies in his life to know where this was going. He was going to die. After all, just how many guys strapped to a chair ever got out alive. He saw Hostel. Personally, he had always seen himself dying heroically. Something like Superman or Spiderman. You know, dying while protecting your loved ones from a giant explosion or from a massive attack delivered by his enemies. He never saw himself going out like this: died to a chair and wanting to cry like a babe.

He felt the splash of holy water hit him again and he shouted in pain. He was dripping wet and the stupid kid had the balls to laugh at him. He panted, tugging against the silver chains that held him to the chair. He hissed at the werewolves.

"Ooh, someone's feisty," Adam laughed. Chase rolled his eyes at his brother. He turned back to Rory.

"You should be lucky," he told Rory. "The Boss doesn't want any deaths while his girl's away."

"So you're going to just torture me?" Rory panted, glaring at the brothers.

"Well more or less," Chase said.

"We're just having some fun until the Boss man gets here," he teased, patting Rory on the head. Angry, Rory threw a kick at them. Adam dodged and Chase took the brunt of the attack.

"You guys can suck it."

….

…

..

9:40 pm Thursday

There was a knock at the door that lasted for about two seconds before the door came off its hinges.

"Erica? What are you doing? W-what happened to you?" Sarah asked as she and Benny came to the front door to see Erica at the threshold. She looked like she lost a fight with a lawn mower. There were twigs in her hair, a blood gash on her cheek, her clothes were covered in dirt and was ripped here and there. But what caught their attention most of wall were the tear stains on her face. They invited her in.

"Where's Rory?" Benny asked, looking out for their blond friend.

"They took him," she croaked.

"They? Who took him?"

"They. Them. T-those stupid werewolves," she replied. "They ambushed us and took Rory."

"What? Werewolves were out there?"

"They wanted Jesse. Said if he doesn't show up at the bowling alley tomorrow, they'll kill Rory and Ethan."

"You're joking."

Erica shot off the couch and rounded on Benny. "Does it look like I'm joking?" she cried. "You have no idea what those…those monsters did to us. T-They had this chain and they were torturing Rory with it. Oh god Rory…It's all my fault."

"Erica, no it's not," Sarah tried to reassure, rubbing circles on her friend's back. But Erica wouldn't have it.

"Yes it is. I-If had just listened to you, Rory would never have followed me. He…that little idiot tried to protect me a-and t-they…" she broke down, wrapping her arms around Sarah and cried. Sarah turned towards Benny, not knowing what to do. Benny looked back at the pair, his jaw set. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't like it.

No one would.

….

…

..

10:30 pm Thursday

Ethan had really been enjoying himself today. Derek had taken him Hunting. At first they had thought it was just a going to be a deer or pig. Of course when Derek laughed at him, he soon realized that they would be hunting vampires. It was just him and Derek, chasing after a vampire through the woods. Unfortunately, when the vampire had led them into a trap with silver wires and he had almost been beheaded, Derek called it a night.

When Ethan walked into the apartment, the smell of blood hit him like a punch to the face. He frowned, his mood lowering. His newly heightened senses were a pain in the ass sometimes. He had to avoid dumpsters and recycling plants and that entire sort. As much as he loved his powers, his nose was his worst enemy. But this smell, the blood smelled so familiar.

His ears picked up the sound of crying and whimpering. He looked up. He knew that voice.

He followed Derek, who met up with one of the burly werewolves Ethan had yet to find a name to. They talked briefly, but Ethan didn't pay attention to that. He followed the sound of crying to the hidden room. He had only been in that room once and he knew this was where they kept vampires to kill. But something was coming from in that room. He found himself pushing the door open and staring horrified at what he saw.

There was a vampire tied to a chair. The guy was dripping wet and shivering and from the smoke that rose off the vampire, Ethan knew the vampire was covered in holy water. There were cuts, deep ones, all over the vampire's arms and chest. There was a hole in the vampire's shirt and what looked like a scar on his stomach. But what made Ethan' skin crawl was that he knew that vampire.

His body moved before he knew what was going on. He slammed into Adam before the older wolf could unleash the bucket of holy water onto the defenseless vampire.

"Rory? Rory, speak to me. Come on, buddy," Ethan tried, lightly tapping at Rory's cheek. The blond flinched at the touch. Even as their eyes locked onto each other, Rory tried to scout away, as if he didn't recognize the other teen. How long had they been torturing him? He had only seen Rory the other day, but it looked like the blond was suffering from week long trauma.

Sensing Chase come up behind him, Ethan spun around and caught the other boy by the throat, pinning him to the wall. "What did you do to him?" Ethan demanded.

"Are you crazy? Let go, you stupid mutt!"

With a vengeful growl, Ethan picked Chase up and slammed him onto the ground. His eyes spotted the silver knife that had obviously been used to torment Rory. He took it and raised it over his head, ready to plunge it into the other's heart. He saw the fear in Chase's eyes and a sick satisfaction came over him.

"Ethan!"

He was yanked off the wolf before he could deal the finishing blow. He started to kick and scratch at his assailant, but whoever had him was a lot stronger than him. Still, Ethan wasn't going to let this go.

"Ethan! Ethan stop!"

Whack!

Ethan blinked back the pain. It felt like a rock had hit him on the back of the head. Looking up, he saw Derek's disappointed the look. "The hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What the hell are you guys doing to him?" he demanded, pointing at Rory. Derek looked over at the helpless vampire and then at Chase, who was nursing his head. Adam helped his brother up and then looked at his boss. A silent message passed between them and the Daveports left the room, a little weary of Ethan. With a sigh, Derek let Ethan go, who automatically ran to Rory and tried to untie him.

"Ow!" he cried out, pulling his burning hand away from the chains holding Rory. "What is this?"

"Silver chains," Derek said. "It burns any supernatural creature. Most of us don't mind the pain anymore, so we use it against vampires."

"Well help me get it off him!"

"Ethan…"

"NOW!" he barked.

Ethan was surprised with himself. He had never threatened anyone before. He never thought he had it in him to be threatening. But when he saw Rory like this…his animal instincts took over. The urge to protect had been so strong he was willing to kill for it. He knew if he didn't get Rory out of those chains and into some new, dry cloths, he was going to attack again.

Derek walked up and grabbed the chains binding Rory's wrists to the back of the chair. Smoke rose from between his fingers and Ethan could smell burning flesh. With a sigh, Derek yanked the chains apart and the blond fell off the chair. Ethan moved faster than Derek could keep up. He caught Rory and held him up.

"Hey, Rory. Hey, speak to me."

The blond blinked a bit. His wounds started to heal slowly and his breathing started to become regular again. He looked up into Ethan's eyes, but he said nothing else as he closes his eyes. If it weren't for the rise and fall of his chest, Ethan would think that Rory had died. He looked up at Derek, his eyes flashing gold.

"What did they do to him?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Ethan repeated. "Nothing? Look at him! Those guys were torturing him!"

"Ethan, you know vampires can't be trusted."

"So they tortured him? He's Rory! He eats marshmallows and sleeps in Star Trek PJ's. He's not even dangerous to himself."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do!" Ethan barked. "You don't know him!"

"Look, you have no idea what's it like out in the real world," Derek said in a low and dangerous voice. "He's your friend now, but when it gets down and dirty, he'll turn on you."

"No he won't," Ethan said, matching tones with Derek. Derek snarled a bit.

"Ethan, you need to stop acting like such a kid."

But Ethan didn't do anything. He stayed where he was, holding onto Rory and tried to warm the boy up. He growled at Derek, daring him or anyone else in the pack to try to touch Rory.

"Fine. Whatever. Stay with him if you want. But sooner or later, you're going to have to grow up and face facts. Vampires and werewolves are not supposed to be together."

With that, he marched out the room, slamming the door behind him. Ethan didn't care. He removed Rory's wet clothes off him and took off his jacket. He wrapped the jacket over Rory, so stirred. "Ethan?"

"Hey Rory."

"Are you going to eat me?"

Ethan chuckled. "No. I'm not going to eat you Rory."

"Oh. Ok…hey E…"

"Yeah?"

"Do I look good in leather?" he smiled.

Ethan couldn't help but laugh.

Meanwhile, Derek marched away from the hidden room, his muscles tensed as he walked away. The rest of the pack was standing by the couch. Casey was out for the rest of the evening so he couldn't release his frustration the fun way. He had to settle on the old fashion way. As one of his pack members walked up to him, Derek snapped. He back handed the wolf across the face and the wolf's head spun completely around with an echoing small. His body dropped to the floor.

"Boss-gah!"

Derek glared into Adam's eyes, his own eyes flashing a dark gold. "What the hell were you think you were doing?" he growled.

"W-we were just passing along the message," Jessie spoke up. She hesitated on going to Adam as Derek effortlessly held the giant three inches off the ground. "T-they killed Montgomery while you were gone. W-we were just retaliating!"

"And who gave you permission to do that?" Derek asked. He had made it clear to them to stay put while he taught Ethan the ropes. He glared at Adam as he asked "Who the hell gave you permission to bring that thing here in the first place!"

"W-we didn't know it was wrong," Ally said from where she hid in the corner.

"I-If it helps, we told them to tell Jesse to meet at the alley," Chase sputtered.

Derek growled, taking in satisfaction as Adam gulped in fear. Without warning, he tossed the bigger male across the room and into the rest of his pack. He turned on them and spoke in a low, growling voice. "Let me drill this into your skulls so you will all understand. This. Is my pack. You listen to me or you end up like Dave. You do not take matters into your own hand. You want revenge, you tell me. You want to torture a vampire, you tell me. You want to question me, you get a ten second head start.

"Now because of you idiots, I've got twenty four hours to move up our plans. And Ethan might not trust us anymore. I've worked too hard to lose a Seer now. I didn't turn him for nothing. Do you understand me?"

They all nodded. Derek snarled.

"Good. Now someone fix this idiot's neck so he can heal. I don't want a paralyzed mutt in my pack."

….

…

..

4:25 am Thursday

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked as she walked into the attic of Benny's house. After Erica's break down, Benny had gone off, telling them he would be back. That had been hours ago. It was already passed four in the morning and if he didn't get any sleep, he'd never be up in time for school. Her eyes caught the large tome on the alter and she briefly read something about a werewolf bites and dead man's blood being deadly to vampires.

"I'm scrying," he replied, pulling Sarah out of her musing. He was hovering over a map, dangling a crystal over it. The crystal spun on the thread, yet Benny's hand was still. He had his grandma's dusty old tome open to some random page with his own book open right on top. She wasn't all that great with magic, preferring brute force, but it still interested her.

"Isn't scrying that thing they do on that show about the three sisters who were witches?"

"I dunno. I saw it in it my grandma's book. Say it's supposed to help look for what you most desire."

"Great, it can help us find Ethan!"

"I already tried. I'm looking for someone else," he replied. There was a soft jingling sound and the crystal magically landed on a location on the map. Benny grinned and jotted down the location before grabbing his book of spells and his bag. He picked up a small vial filled with a black liquid and downed the contents. As he turned to leave, Sarah noticed the wooden stakes sticking out of the bag.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Out. I'll be back before first period."

"Benny, I'm not stupid. You're going to hunt a vampire!"

"Don't yell. My grandma's probably sleeping."

"Benny! Are you that stupid or just suicidal?" She asked as she followed him out the attic and down the stairs. "You can barely defend yourself."

"Well, I've been practicing."

"With what? A test drive dummy?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Benny, you can't go out there."

With a sigh, he turned to Sarah. He could see worry in her eyes. For a moment, he thought about going against his instincts. But then, from the corner of his eyes, he could see Erica looking lost and forlorn on his couch. He growled at the sight. He had to do this. "_Make these troubles no more; You cannot go in through the indoor,_ _go in through the outdoor!"_

A soft, blue light shot out of his hands and wrapped around Sarah. She shook it off and tried to step forward, but as she reached the threshold, she found herself walking right back into the living. Confused, she started to reach for the door and found her own hand sticking back out at her. "Benny!"

He didn't look back. He needed to do this by himself. It was time to settle a score with Jesse.


	9. Three Geeks and a Demon

**Sloth** : So, here we are with the next chapter everyone. And right before vacation for me. Florida! Which means I'll have time to write more chapters, because I'm coming close to the last chapter I wrote. Anyways, without digressing, a lot of action happens here. THis is dedicated to the boys. Ergo the title. Also, one of the minor character gets a big part here. It's the battle of the scrappy people!

I was also looking through some of my old stories and I was wondering, which would I write a sequel to. I know I need to continue writing my Harry Potter story "Blurring Your Perspective". I've got a Life With Derek/Supernatural crossover that I've finished and I was wondering if I should make a third entry to it. Anyways, see you later

I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire

Chapter Summery: After being mauled by a strange dog, Ethan starts to act funny. Now, Benny decides to face off against the Nerd Squad's archenemy all by himself while Ethan and Rory take on a werewolf. It's only 17 hours until the full moon and the final battle.

* * *

**Three Geeks and a Demon**

4:45 am Friday

He had to question his own sanity. After all, who in their right mind would be dumb enough to wander out at 4 in the morning while werewolves and vampires were plotting to eat each other's faces off. Rory, the scrappy little idiot, had been kidnapped. Ethan was still MIA. Erica was scarfing enough ice cream to run cows out of business. Sarah was confined to his house thanks to a little In-The-Outdoor Spell he learned from his pen-pal Justin. And while grandma slept away, her little Benny was walking through Whitechapel Cemetery. Yeah. He was definitely crazy.

"Look, I know you're out there, so come out!" Benny shouted into the darkness, his flashlight giving him little-to-no illumination what so ever.

If he hadn't been used to the sound made by vampire speed, he would have never been prepared for the vampire that attacked him. As he felt himself being lifted up by his collar, he had been quick enough to cast a Separation spell. The magical energies built up in between them and he could feel himself being pushed forward and out of his assailant's grasp.

Benny slid across the dirt and spun around, one hand held out in front of him as if he was using "The Force". Stakes were scattered on the ground between him and his attacker, a result of his own spell. But even if his only weapons were out and about, he wasn't scared. Well, maybe a little bit. He was, after all, facing Jesse all by himself.

"You've got a lot of guts coming out here by yourself," Jesse said as he straightened up, fixing his black overcoat.

"Yeah, well, at least I've got some imagination. I mean, a graveyard? Serious? A little cliché don't you think?"

"Well, you won't believe how many people come out here at night," the vampire replied arrogantly. The guy's voice grated Benny's nerves. He was facing him down. The guy that started it all. He had to think what life would have been like if Jesse never rolled into town. Would Sarah and Ethan have met? Would he still be a cool spell master and Ethan a Seer? Erica would probably never have been a vampire and he might have had a shot with his Princess Leia and Rory…well Rory might have still been weird. Just less flighty.

"You're coming with me," Benny said, trying his hardest to sound tough. It might have helped it he wasn't cold and his voice didn't crack.

"Me. Go with you? You know I don't swing that way, right?" Jesse laughed.

"Is that how you charm the girls?" Benny asked. "Recycled jokes and bad hair gel?"

This seemed to tick the vampire off. Before Benny could react, Jesse was already at his throat. Flashbacks of the school dance raced through his mind. But this time, Jesse was in for a surprise.

"_**Ego vocare tonitrua contra hostes!**_"

The sky ripped open as a bolt of magical electricity descended on the pair. The shock separated the two, but Benny was fortunate enough to not take the brunt of the attack. Electricity coursed through Jesse's body, causing a scream of pain to erupt from him and bringing a satisfied smile on Benny's face.

"You little shit!"

A kick to the chest was able to wipe the goofy smile off Benny's face. His thin form flew through the air and landed painfully against a gravestone. He definitely just pissed himself.

….

…

..

5:10 pm Friday

Never in his life did he think this would happen. There had once been a time where he thought that Sarah was out of his league. She was a junior and he was just a stinky little freshman. Not anymore. Sarah was a vampire, and fledgling or not, she was going to be seventeen forever. She would stay young while he grew old and no matter how much he could love her, he would never be able to stay with her.

But now, now as he looked into her eyes, he knew this would be forever. He was immortal now. They could finally have happily forever after. Just like in those Dusk movies. He picked up the glass of Champaign.

They were in a fancy restaurant in London, Ontario. After he had gotten Rory safely away from his pack, he had taken Sarah to the fanciest place money could buy. And she looked so beautiful in her strapless white, statin dress. Her eyes were shimmering brighter than the silver necklace around her neck. He smiled.

"To my favorite vampire," toasted Ethan. Sarah smiled seductively.

"Kiss me, Benny."

He smiled and-

Wait, what the hell?

Ethan suddenly found himself watching Benny, in a white tux. _His_ white tux. His best friend smiled at him and winked before he leaned into Sarah and pulled her into a passionate kiss that the vampire returned.

"No!"

With a jolt, Ethan woke from the nightmare. He wasn't in a fancy restaurant or a fancy suit. Sarah was nowhere around him and the only one hugging him was a sleeping Rory.

"Urgh, Rory!"

"Huh? What? Is it time for breakfast already?"

"Get off!" Ethan growled as he shoved the blond away from his face. Tortured or not, the last thing Ethan wanted was Rory on his neck. He didn't know if vampires ate in their sleep, but Ethan seriously didn't want to find out the hard way. He was about to tell Rory off when he noticed how out of character Rory looked.

He still looked unnaturally tired, the holy water obviously still in his system. His wounds had healed, but he still had an odd looking scar on his stomach. He clutched onto his jacket as if he could suck the warmth out of it. His eyes, normally bright, electric blue, were now a dull pale color. He looked back at Ethan, as if the other's words had hurt him. Ethan sighed, knowing Rory needed some comfort after what he had gone through.

"I'm sorry, Rory" Ethan apologized. "I just had a nightmare. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Oh. It's ok. Sometimes, when I get nightmares, I chew on my pillow. My mom is always telling me…" Ethan smiled as Rory went on about his mother's reprimands against pillow violence. It was good to see some things didn't change no matter what happened to Rory.

"Thanks for the jacket, Ethan. It's very comfy."

"You're welcome. Just don't get it dirty," he joked, bringing a slight smile to the blonde's face.

Silence fell between them, making Ethan just as uncomfortable as Rory felt. He could practically smell the worry and fear off the other boy. And usually, at least since his senses heightened, Rory just smelled like death and vanilla. Trying to make Rory comfortable, Ethan tried to get him to talk.

"So, what happened?"

Bad question.

"Yourfriends tried to kill me and Erica." There was no venom in his voice. No hate, no resentment. Just plain Rory: innocent and ignorant. Ethan smiled.

"They're not exactly my friends, Rory. More like…I don't know. I just feel stronger while I'm with them."

"Oh. So, are you really a werewolf now?" Ethan nodded reluctantly. Then, much to Ethan's surprise, a big, bright smile formed on Rory's face. "That. Is so cool! Now we've got vampires, a wizard, AND a werewolf. We're like, the A-Team! Hey, does this mean that every full moon you'll grow hair all over your body and be all 'grrr, Imma eat your faces. Rahrahrahrah'!"

Ethan couldn't help but laugh. It seemed like Rory was back to his old self. Even if he looked a little out of it.

"One thing at a time, Rory. You should calm down. You've been through a lot."

"What? Please. I've been through much worse," Rory said, trying to put on a brave face. But Ethan knew better. He could smell the fear after all. "Hey, Ethan."

"Yeah?"

"If you're a werewolf, how come you're not like, you know, trying to rip me apart right now?"

Ethan was confused about that as well. He remembered earlier in the week when he had tried to intimidate Rory. He tried to hurt the boy on several occasions actually. He also remembered in great detail how he had torn into Kurt Lockner the moment he saw the vampire in this very room. Why didn't he attack Rory? What made the blond different? In fact, he remembered he wasn't all that aggressive towards Erica or Sarah. Sarah was understandable, but Erica? He wasn't mean towards…unless the aggressive flirting counted.

"I dunno, Rory. I just know what happened to you wasn't right. And I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Or the others."

Rory looked both grateful, and a little peeved that he was being treated like a child. Ethan stood up and stretched his arms. He walked over to the door. It was unlock, obviously meant for him to get out. They either really trusted him, or wanted to show how 'sorry' they were. He knew they were only doing this because of Derek. He didn't know what to make of the older werewolf anymore, but he wasn't going to trust him if his friends were being put in danger because of some old rules.

Pressing his ear to the door, he listened. No breathing. No talking. No heartbeat. No one in the other room. He smiled and turned to Rory. "Let's get out of here, Rory."

….

…

..

6:00 am Friday

Everything hurt. It was a miracle he was even alive still. No, not a miracle, just pure dumb luck. Jesse obviously wasn't all full strength, otherwise he wouldn't have lasted this long. He had been in enough scraps with the guy to know that even with his new power boosts and monster-fighting experience, Jesse was still much more powerful. Fortunately it would be dawn soon. If he could just keep hiding out long enough to –

Benny felt himself get picked up by the collar and tossed into the air. He could barely manage a quick Cushioning charm to prevent any more broken bones.

"Hiding won't help you. I can smell your body spray," Jesse hissed. Benny afforded a smirk.

"I thought only girls were attracted to Axe body spray."

Jesse growled and shot up to Benny and grabbed him by the neck. Benny choked, dropping his spellbook in shock. He kicked and struggled, fighting for air. Spots danced across hi vision, but he forced himself to focus. As he saw Jesse's teeth poised and ready, Benny accepted his fate and prayed Ethan wouldn't be mad.

Being bitten by a vampire was like being stabbed in the neck by a lit fire poker. He tried to scream, but the sound was caught in his throat. He could feel his blood being drawn out from him. The sickening sensation of his very life slipping through his neck was enough to make him puke. Was this how Erica, Rory, and Sarah had gone through? Was this what would have happen to Ethan if he hadn't intervened?

_SHINCK!_

"GARGH!"

Jesse's screams of agony was enough to satisfy him for now. He cried out as the vampire ripped himself off his neck. He fell to the ground, gasping; one hand on his neck and the other holding onto an empty syringe. Even as he felt a horrible burning sensation run through his veins, Benny couldn't help but chuckle as his stupid plan actually worked.

"What the fuck did you do to me?" Jesse cried as he seized on the floor, his body twisting left and right. Benny stood up shakingly. He was starting to sweat, but he knew the potion he took earlier would hold off the venom from turning him long enough for him to get Erica to get it out.

"Dead Man's Blood," he smirked triumphantly. "Had it in a syringe since the dance. Had to…pay you back…for what you did."

Jesse was turning pale. Black veins crisscrossed his entire body as his bones started to appear under the pale skin. And yet, he had the balls to chuckle at Benny. "Y-you risked turning into a vampire…over a little geek?"

Benny growled and managed to deliver a kick to Jesse before he fell onto his knees.

"If I could…would so kill you right now," he panted. "But right now…I'll let the werewolves take care of you…"

He grabbed Jesse and used all the strength he had left in his body to start dragging the bastard all the way to his house.

….

…

..

5:30 am Friday

"Did you think it was that easy?" a voice growled calmly behind them.

Honestly, he never thought it would have been that easy. It kind of felt wrong for them to walk out of the hidden room with no resistance. However, he was surprised that they got caught by him. Ethan didn't know the other wolf that much, only catching him hang around Adam and berate the older male. So he was confused why, out of everyone, this guy would show up.

The older werewolf was standing next to a flight of stairs Ethan hadn't noticed before. That might have been an entrance into the bowling alley if his hearing was right. He could definitely hear the sounds of crashing pins echoing from those stairs. He hoped to god the entire pack didn't come down. One werewolf he could take. His entire pack…well he was better off running. From behind him, he could sense Rory was tensing up, either wanting revenge for what happened, or wanting to run. He couldn't tell. There was just too much excitement coming off the blond.

"Chase," Ethan addressed, matching tones with the other.

"Really, Ethan. You're actually going to help _that_ freak?"

"Hey!"

"Not now, Rory," Ethan warned. "Look, Chase, whatever beef you and the rest of the pack have with vampires, Rory's different. So are Erica and Sarah."

"Ethan, Ethan, Ethan. You've no idea what's going to happen if you let him out," Chase said as he stepped closer to the pair. Ethan felt Rory tense and he couldn't help but flex his hands, his nails growing thicker and sharper.

"What's your problem? What did vampires ever do to you?"

Chase's eyes flashed and he bared his teeth. He growled at the boy. "How about they slaughtered my entire family? Or that they killed my sister? His kind killed our kind and I am not going to let that go just because you feel sorry for a little poser!"

"Hey, I'm not a poser!" Rory snapped. Ethan could tell that Rory was trying to hold back, as if he knew that he couldn't take the taller male. But at the moment, Rory looked mad enough to bite the moon. "I'm a vampire ninja!"

"Rory," Ethan hissed.

"Ethan, you know tomorrow's a full moon right," Chase said trying to calm down. "Can you honestly tell me you're going to be able to control yourself around him? You're going to be able to fight your own natural instincts."

He said nothing. He had yet to experience a full moon. He had, however, seen enough movies to know he'd either become a big, hairy monster or something around those lines. Still, he remained focus on getting Rory out of here. It was the least he could do. Chase stepped forward.

"You're not. I've already seen you in action. You can't stand vampires. Deep down inside you want to rip apart every vampire that gets in your way and Blondie over there is just as bad as the rest of them."

They remained standing off, neither one moving. Ethan visibly gulped. The tension was growing. His eyes caught the pulsating vein in Chase's knuckle. He never really fought Chase before, but he had already memorized the other's attack patterns. He took a cautious step back, nudging Rory with his toe. The blond took the hint and started to edge slowly backwards.

"You know, I don't what Derek sees in you," Chase said. "You, before you showed up, I was his favorite. I was the one everyone dotted on."

"Well grow up."

Chase snorted at the retort. He looked between the two boys. He growled as he saw the blond's fangs. But then, a smirk formed on his face.

"I don't even know why you bother handing around a Dusker. They are so needy."

"Hey!"

"Honestly, Ethan, I don't know why you consider him a friend. Look at him. Justin Bieber would make a better vampire."

"Oh you did not just say that!" Rory hissed, fangs bared and eyes flashing.

"Rory, calm down, he's just egging you on," Ethan said trying to restrain Rory.

"No," Chase mused. "Egging wouldn't even be worth it. I mean no one with even an ounce of self-respect or self-decency would be dumb enough to fall for something as stupid as being egged on. Well, maybe except for vampires. I mean, they are so clueless and brain-dead. Urgh, and those fangs…"

Ethan could feel Rory wanting to pounce. He kept a strong grip on the other boy.

"By the way, Rory is it? Yeah, your girlfriend called. I've got myself a whore tonight."

With strength Ethan had never known him to have; Rory managed to rip his arm out of Ethan's grasp and struck at Chase. Sadly, even with his fangs bared, Rory didn't come close to a threat. He looked more like a feral kitten than a vampire. Chase effortless caught the blond by the throat and held up a clawed hand, aiming for Rory's chest.

Sensing Chase wouldn't think twice of killing Rory, Ethan attacked with the ferocity of a wild dog. His attacks were sloppy, but strong. He managed to kick Chase's arm and freeing Rory. The two fought, kicks and punches being blocked by the other. Ethan threw a punch, but Chase dodged and his fist drilled into the wall. He twisted around in order to block Chase's claws from scratching his face off. Pulling his arm out the wall, he attempted another punch. Chase was able to catch the fist and yanked Ethan forward, slamming their heads together.

Even as pain split through his skull, Ethan didn't stop. He tackled the werewolf, but Chase used the momentum to toss Ethan over him and onto the couch. Ethan groaned. He looked over to see Chase looming over him. He tried to look for Rory, but the blond wasn't in his range of sight.

"I dunno if its spunk you got, or if you're just ungrateful," Chase growled. "Is this really the thanks we get making you a werewolf?"

"Bite me," Ethan growled as he got up.

"Oh, I'll bite something."

Spinning around, Chase grabbed Rory by the arm, surprising the vampire ninja, and forced the sharp piece of wood out of his hand. Before anyone could react, Chase bit into Rory's arm. He seemed to enjoy the scream the ripped through the vampire's lips and then tossed him aside after yanking his teeth off the boy.

"Rory!" He stumbled over himself to get to his friend. He grabbed at Rory, but the boy only cried out at the touch. "What did you do?"

Chase spat at the floor, wiping the bit of blood off his mouth. "Just doing what any sane werewolf would do."

Ethan growled, his voice deepening as he tackled Chase. "You son of a bitch."

His nails grew and became sharp, razor like weapons. Upon the sight, Chase visible gulped and started to squirm. Ethan prepared for a finishing blow, but someone caught his arm. He turned to see Derek's bored looking face.

"Someone mind explaining what the hell happened to my apartment?"

"T-They were trying to escape!" Chase sputtered out. "I was trying to stop them!"

Ethan turned on the other male, growling viciously. Casually, Derek yanked Ethan off of Chase and sat him down next to Rory. He then rounded on Chase, grabbing him by the ear. He ignored the other's protest and started to walk him back up the stairs.

"We're going to talk to Jessie for a second."

"No! Please no! I'm sorry!"

"Derek!"

The alpha male turned to see Ethan lifting Rory up. He saw the bloody bite mark on Rory's arm and sighed. "He's not going to make it," he said simply.

"What? Derek, please you got to help him," Ethan pleaded. "You can't just let him die."

"I can and I will," Derek bit back as he turned to the younger boy. "You just don't understand Ethan. This is bigger than you and your little friends. We're here to wipe out their kind from Whitechapel. It's why I turned you into what you are."

He felt betrayed. "You turned me into a werewolf so you could turn me into a weapon?"

"More or less," Derek replied sadly. He sighed "I'm sorry things went this bad kiddo. You can go back to your friends if you want, but tonight's the full moon. You're not going to last through your first on your own."

Derek turned to leave again, pulling Chase with him as he went. Ethan watched as the other boy left. "Derek. Derek wait!" The other boy stopped. "Please, isn't there a way to fix Rory? It's not right for him to suffer like this."

There was a long pause before Derek moved, walking away from the teens and leaving Ethan alone to take care of Rory.

….

…

..

6:45 am Friday

"Benny's out of ice cream," Erica stated. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"That's because you ate it all."

"Well, sorry I'm feeling a little depressed. You didn't lose your charge to a gang of Teen Wolf rejects."

"Charge?"

"It's a full vampire thing," Erica answered back. She noticed that Sarah was reading the large tome from the attic. "What are you doing?"

"Learning more about werewolves. According to this: they can only be killed with a silver weapon and become more powerful with every new member to their pack," she read. "Werewolves are notoriously aggressive and territorial, attacking anyone who so much touches something the wolf deems worthy of protecting. During the days leading to and after the full moon, werewolves become more powerful and are subject to their instincts. During the full moon they become beasts far more powerful than any other and matched only by vampires. Their bites can turn a mortal into a werewolf and can be fatal to a vampire."

"Well, that would have been nice to know," Erica snarked as she sat across from Sarah.

"Yeah. But luckily for us, most werewolves are just normal humans with heightened senses during the rest of the month. We only have to worry about them during the week of a full moon."

"Ahh, so that means you don't have to worry about Ethan accidentally overpowering you on dates," Erica smirked a little.

"W-what? Ew, no. I don't like Ethan like that!"

"Right. It's Benny you have a thing for."

"I don't like Benny either!"

"Hmm, the lipstick on his neck proves otherwise," she teased.

"Well, it's good to know you're feeling better."

Sarah was about to retort again when a crash came from the front door. Instinctively, the girls ran to the door and were horrified to see who had just stumbled in. Benny landed next to the groggy Lord of Darkness. He looked up at the girls, sweat covering his entire face.

"Call…werewolf…get Rory and Ethan….venom…suck….out….now."

He then passed out.

* * *

Sloth: No, Benny won't become a vampire. Erica will give him a hickey and get it out, just like what Sarah did to Ethan. Just a moment for you Erica/Benny lovers out there.


	10. Welcome Back Duskers

Sloth: sorry everyone for the long wait. I went on vacation and then I had to get ready for school, then work game into the picture, and well...I lost track. That and I lost the next two chapters to the story. Stupid computer. So I had to rewrite them. Or, in the process of rewriting them. Not to mention my brain is in the process of writing a new fic for Percy Jackson and after watching an all day marathon of Power Ranger Time Force on NickToons, I kind of want to write a fic there. Anywhoo, let's get back to the chapter shall we?

I no own My Baby Sitters a Vampire

Summery: After being mauled by a strange dog, Ethan begins to act weird. Now with only a few hours until the full moon, Rory poisoned by a werewolve bite, and the return of an old foe, the Nerd Squad are in for some trouble. Can they get back together in time to stop the all out war of the beasts?

* * *

**Welcome Back Duskers**

Ethan was hoping that he could stop the spread of werewolf venom by using his torn sleeve to cut off circulation to Rory's wound. It helped a little. Rory still lashes out as he touched the blond, but the pain looked like he had lessened. He had to drag Rory into the hidden room and barricaded the door with the chair. It was a small, pathetic attempt to stop anyone from finishing off Rory, but so long as he was with the blond, no one was coming in.

"How you doing, Rory?" he asked. Rory was perched against the wall.

"Hurts. Hungry. Need. Pizza."

At least Rory was well enough to be funny. They could use the humor. Ethan himself was getting hungry. When was the last time he had any meat in him.

_When did Rory start packing weight? He looks like he's gain a few…no! Bad Ethan! I can't possibly be thinking of _eating _Rory. Urgh, I still feel sick from eating Kurt._

Shaking his head, Ethan checked his phone again. "Still no signal," he mumbled. He growled, slamming his closed fist into the wall behind him. The stone wall crumbled against his fist, leaving a nice little impression of his hand. He looked at it sheepishly.

"Dude…that…is awesome," Rory commented.

Leave it to Rory to make Ethan feel better during times of stress.

….

…

..

Benny was resting peacefully in his bed, Rory and Ethan were still missing, and Erica and Sarah were helping Benny's grandma take care of things around the house while trying to come up with some logical explanation as to why they were skipping school and why Ethan hadn't been home. All and all, they were not having a good time.

"Ok, so Ethan's parents are still under that weird spell," Sarah said as she walked into the attic. Erica was standing next to Benny's grandma, who was double checking the cage that was keeping Jesse prisoner.

"I still say we should kill him," Erica said as they stood in front of his cage. "Make our lives so much easier."

"You know, violence isn't always the answer," Mrs. Weir said. "No matter," she looked at Jesse, "how much you want to stake an undeserving being in the chest until it stops kicking."

Both of the girls looked warily at the aging Earth Priestess and took a step away from her. They still recalled the incident earlier today when Benny dragged an unconscious Jesse into the house. They didn't know what was shocking: Benny having managed to beat Jesse or the fact that Benny asked Erica to suck his neck. Granted Benny had tried before to get her to make out with him, but that was beside the point. He had been bitten by Jesse and it was amazing Erica managed to get the poison out in time.

But it was when Benny's grandma came into the scene that things got…hectic. She practically single handed dragged/threw Jesse into the attic and into the cage. And that was without magic. She then grabbed Benny by the back of his pants and…well Sarah now knew that that Benny wasn't joking about being spanked by lightning.

"Is Benny going to be alright?"

"Well, you managed to get the poison out of him in time," she replied. "His butt on the other hand is going to be sore into next week. Honestly, what could have gotten into that boy's head to risk turning into a vampire? If he hadn't taken that potion you wouldn't have been able to save him."

The girls nodded. Erica then stepped up and pointed to Jesse. "So, how long are we going to wait until we question him?"

"And will this be able to hold him?" Sarah asked.

"The cage's made of pure silver," Mrs. Weir answered. "It's surrounded by salt and I've got crystals all around the attic. Even if he does somehow manage to get out the cage, the crystals will vaporize him."

"Good to know," the girls chorused.

"Now, how about we find out exactly what's going on in this town?" She held a water gun full of holy water to the girls. Erica was more than happy to take it from the Earth Priestess and sprayed the vampire with it. He reacted, coming out of his mini coma as the water sizzled his skin.

"Argh! Son of a…" he took note of his situation and decided to play innocent. "Sarah. Erica. Aren't I happy to see –"

Erica fired holy water right in his face, bringing out a scream and shutting him up. "I like this. Any chance I can get one of these?"

"Erica, focus," Sarah said. "We need to know why the werewolves want Jesse."

"Werewolves?" Jesse asked. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, Whitechapel sure has downgraded hasn't it?"

The women glared at the vampire. They weren't in the mood for his snark. Erica fired some more holy water at him, smiling satisfied at his scream of pain. She was kind of getting a sick pleasure from this. Sarah stepped forward and crossed her arms.

"What do you know about werewolves?" she asked.

"Besides being self-centered, overrated dogs?" Jesse asked. "Nothing."

"Really?" Erica asked, "then why does a pack of werewolves want you to meet them at the bowling ally tonight?"

"Well, I'm a popular guy. Who doesn't want me?"

The girls scoffed at his hidden words and Erica hit him again. Sarah had to stop her friend before she wasted all the water. "Don't play dumb, Jesse. We know about you and Ethan's grandfather."

"And we know this pack obviously has some kind of grudge against you," Erica added. "So why don't you just give us a straight answer? I mean, we can do this all day."

Jesse smirked. "Ah, but you won't, will you?" At the women's confused looks, Jesse's smirk grew wider. He casually took a step closer, going as far as he could without touching the bars. "You said it yourself, they want me tonight. And if your little spell master went to the trouble of finding me, that means they must have captured someone."

He looked between them. "It was Rory wasn't? I'm surprised the little dip-stick was even worth considering for a hostage."

At the insult, Erica showed her fangs and hissed, stepping forward. Sarah and Mrs. Weir had to grab her and hold her back before she broke the salt line or touched the silver bars. They managed to restrain her and glare at Jesse. "You're going to have to try better than that to get us," Mrs. Weir said.

"So are you going to tell us, or are we going to have to keep interrogating you?" Sarah asked.

"Are you willing to join me?"

"You're still on that?" Sarah asked offended. "After what you almost turned Ethan into a fledging?"

"Well a man's got to try everything he can right?" he shrugged and winked. "Come on Sarah, you know you can't resist me."

Frustrated, Sarah wrestled the water gun from Erica's hand and started to take target practice until the gun was empty. Benny's grandma had to remove the gun from the sitter's hands and started to refill it with her magic. "Let's see if he's start talking if we add some salt."

"Oh come on, are you girls really going to do this all day?"

This time, it was Benny's grandma who attacked him with the water gun. Her aim was a lot better than the girls and she managed to hit Jesse in both eyes and in the crotch. As he screeched in pain, she aimed her finger and a small bolt of lightning hit home and sent Jesse reeling to the floor.

"Go Benny's grandma," Sarah cheered, impressed.

"Back in my day, Benny's grandfather and I would spend hours at the beach just playing with these," she told the girls casually, ignoring Jesse's string of curses. "The trick is to pump first and then aim and you'll always hit home."

No one knew if that was supposed to be an innuendo or not.

"Now, you're going to tell us what we want to know or…" she let the threat hang, casually aiming at Jesse's sensitive spot once more.

"Alright! Just stop!" Jesse growled. "You're worse than your grandmother."

"You knew Benny's grandma's grandmother?" Erica asked.

"I knew everyone's great-great-whatever," Jesse growled at the blond. He got up shakingly and snarled at the women. "I founded this town. I even knew your ancestors, Erica."

"Well, aren't you the cradle robber," Erica shot back.

"We're digressing," Mrs. Weir said. "Now why are you on these werewolves' most wanted list?"

"Hell if I know. I crossed a lot of werewolves in my time."

"Well try to think of any you pissed off in the last week," Sarah suggested.

"Well, it might have something to do with the turf war."

"Turf war?"

"Well, as you said, you know all about Ethan's great-great-grandfather. The man helped me found this town. And a lot of werewolves think they have as much right to hunt here as we vamps do."

"So it's like fighting over the last blouse?" Erica asked, drawing looks from everyone. Jesse shrugged.

"I don't know. If we really want to get specific, my flock ran into a werewolf the other day and we taught him not to trespass."

"In other words you killed him," Sarah stated with disgust, to which Jesse nodded.

"If you were attacked by werewolves, it was most likely because of that," he said. Erica growled and stepped forward. Her right foot grazed the salt line.

"You bastard. Because of you, they've got Rory hostage."

"Well, knowing werewolves, it'll be a miracle if he's still alive. Werewolves are nothing but savage mongrels that just love to kill vampires for fun. In fact, I believe they captured another vampire earlier this week. Kurt was it?" Jesse smirked. "Not a part of my flock, but news still goes around. You really think it's going to make a difference who gets who?"

"So that's it?" Sarah asked, pulling Erica away from the cage. "You kill them, they kill you, and it just keeps going?"

"Since the day I killed Ethan's great-grandpappy."

"You were the one to kill Dante Morgan?" Mrs. Weir asked in shock. "I thought it had been the town."

"Close. I framed his pack and got some townsmen to attack members of his pack. As payback, he managed to convince the town that my flock were the cause of the attacks and they cornered my flock and burned them alive. So, I did what any responsible Reverend would do. I kidnapped his whore and used her to get to the Sheriff and killed him," he said. The women were horrified by his answer and the casualness of his voice. It was like it didn't bother him at all. "If only I could have killed her too. Except a member of Dante's pack was able to survive the hunts and rescue her."

"Wait, so you didn't kill everyone in the pack?" Sarah asked. Jesse shook his head sadly.

"No. No one actually expected the librarian to be a member of Dante's pack. The guy was such a dweep. I mean, thick glasses, a funny accent, goofy hairdo," Jesse chuckled. "Honestly, I didn't even know he was even related to Dante until he showed up to rescue Vanessa."

Sarah and Erica looked at each other. It would make sense if a member of the pack Jesse killed would want revenge, but not why they would want it now. Why did they wait for so long? Sarah turned to Mrs. Weir and asked her, "Mrs. Weir, you said Vanessa Morgan was a Seer, right? Is it possible for that power to be passed on onto her children?"

"Of course it's possible. Although sometimes it skips generations, but it's possible. It's how I knew Ethan was a Seer."

"Sarah, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Erica asked.

"That the guy who saved Vanessa Morgan was waiting until one of her ancestor got her second sight so they could hunt down future vampires?" Sarah asked. When the blond nodded, Sarah turned to Erica. "Tell us everything you know about the person who rescued Vanessa."

"You didn't say please," Jesse teased. Mrs. Weir fired water right into his mouth and he choked. "Alright. Urgh. I taste salt. Look, he was just this scrawny werewolf who used to hang out with one of my flock members. Hell, he even tried to date her until I found out. It's why I started the hunts."

"You started a werewolf hunt because some werewolf nerd fell in love with a member of your flock?" Erica asked in disgust. "You obviously have no sense of romance."

"And yet I managed to get in bed with you."

There was an awkward silence as Erica flushed red. Sarah turned to her friend horrified. "Erica!"

"What? I was just turned and under his influence! I would have had sex with anyone!"

"Ew!" Sarah made a face at the thought. "That's just gross."

"Now Sarah, I'm offended," Jesse pouted.

"Don't make me stake you," Sarah growled. "Look, this isn't getting us anywhere. Just us who this guy was."

"I dunno, I think his name was…Mason. Yeah that's it. He was Dante's younger brother. Last I heard he was dating a witch named Alex in 1987."

"Well that's helpful," Erica said sarcastically. "Got a picture or anything?"

….

…

..

Rory was feeling better, but not one hundred percent. The light that filtered into the hidden room had to be to be blocked out the minute that its rays hit the blond. Having been around Sarah and Rory countless times, he had never seen the sunlight leave such a nasty burn mark on either of them before. Rory's arm looked like it had been stuck into a fire and roasted for a good five minutes.

Of course, not wanting to use his own shirt or use the jacket protecting Rory's sensitive skin, Ethan had decided to sneak out and hijacked one of Derek's shirts to block out the sun. How, his ears picked up the tell-tale sounds of someone snoring. Sneaking a peak, he saw Derek's shaggy hair sticking out from under the blanket on the mattress. He nearly gulped.

Looking back at Rory, who pressed against the shadowy corner of the hidden room, Ethan held a finger to his lips. "I'll be back in a second, Rory. If I don't come back…"

"Hide?" the blond asked. Ethan made a face but nodded.

Ethan took a careful step out of the room. His bare feet gently shuffled against the concrete floor. He thanked whatever deity out there that he wasn't walking on a wooden floorboard. He spotted a pile of dirty laundry and grabbed what he could.

"What are you doing?"

He froze. Turning around, he saw a female figure with long, slightly disheveled brown hair. She wore only a loose t-shirt and he could see pink Hello-Kitty panties. She had a smoothie in her hands and a questioning look on her face.

A moan came from the bed as Derek turned over.

"Casey, come back to bed."

Ethan took the distraction and ran for the door. He could hear Casey shouting something at him in Latin and felt the hairs on his neck rise as the air shifted. There was a scorching pain against his back. And then he knew no more.

….

…

..

The last time Benny slept this long, he and Ethan had spent the 48 hours playing in an online HALO contest with some kids from China. But at the moment he wished this moment could last for a bit longer. But as sunlight filtered into his room, he couldn't help but stir and wake up. He saw a pair of lovely eyes.

"Morning beautiful."

"Ew, Benny!"

"Sarah?" he woke up completely, sitting up in his bed. "What are you doing in my room?"

The fledgeling couldn't help but giggle. "Checking up on you. After your stunt, we thought we'd be welcoming you to Club Undead."

Flashbacks of his battle with Jesse ran through Benny's mind. He traced a finger over the spot where he recalled being bitten and felt the tell-tale sensation of gauze. He frantically started checking for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt one.

"Don't worry. Erica managed to suck the poison out, but it did knock you out for bit. You've been out for the since then."

"What time is it?"

"A little after 2," she replied. "We spent most of the day trying to find a lead on where Ethan and Rory are."

"Any luck?"

"No," she answered pitifully. "Your grandma says that someone really powerful is blocking any scrying she can do."

"Great."

"On the bright side, we just need to get the blood of an alpha and we've got ourselves a cure."

Benny perked up. They'd have their Ethan back. Their smart, nerdy, computer geek Ethan and not some…some werewolf greaser. Looking up, Benny noticed the look on Sarah's face. She looked lost, her eyes looking at anything other than Benny. It was then that he realized that, for the first time ever, he had a girl in his room. A girl other than his grandmother. He didn't know whether to be excited or embarrassed.

"Uhh…"

"So…"

"The sexual tension in here is thick enough to drink."

The teens jumped a little and turned to see Erica leaning against the threshold. Benny noticed that she looked a lot better. She didn't look she had been crying, but rather like she was ready to go out and kick some butt.

"Listen, we might have a lead," Erica said as she pushed herself off the door frame and made her way towards Benny's bed. Benny suddenly felt very uncomfortable and instinctively piled some of the blankets around him. Sarah on the other hand looked a little more excited at the news.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Remember those werewolves I told you guys about?" They nodded. "Well they mentioned something about a bowling alley. A, let's say friend, of mine mentioned seeing a girl with a silver chain with a whole lot of other people who smelled like, get this, wet dog."

"Wet dog?" Benny questioned. "Is that like a thing with werewolves?"

"Maybe. I mean vampires smell like vanilla and death so why can't werewolves smell like wet dog?"

"Well great," Benny smiled. "What are we waiting for?"

"Benny don't you think you're moving a little fast?" Sarah asked. "You should still be resting."

Benny made a face. "And let you two take on an entire pack of werewolves on your own?"

Both girls made faces, neither willing to admit that, while stronger than Benny, they couldn't handle a whole pack of wolves on their own. They would need help. Hell, not even the three of them could take on so many at once. They would need help. Lots of it.

"Guys. I'd hate to say this," Sarah started, "but if we're going into the wolves' den, we'll need more help. Someone who's had experience fighting werewolves."

Erica gave Sarah a look that made it seem like she smelled something bad. "Sarah, where are you getting at?"

"I'm saying…we might need Jesse's help.


	11. Die Pod

Sloth: So, again, sorry about how late this is. My schedule just keeps getting backed up. But I will tell you, another reason this was late was because I was plotting out the sequel to this story. I left some ideas of what the sequel might be about. I did play the with the idea of doing one of those stories that shadow plots of season 2 and add in werewolf!Ethan into the mix. I mean can't you just imagine werewolf!Ethan fighting for Sarah against Hottie Hotep? While I do entertain that idea and may add some plot points like that to the sequel, I can tell you, the main focus will surprise you.

On that note, I checked the reviews for this story and I'm almost at 100 reviews! Woo! This will be my second story to reach 100 reviews if that happened! I only have you guys to thank for that! The story's drawing to a close too. I estimate only one more chapter before the epic showdown between vampires and werewolves. Or if I'm lazy, I'll just skip the dull stuff and go straight into the final show down, which I estimate will be about two chapters to do. And after that, the final chapter. Can't wait. And now onto the story.

Summery: After being mauled by a strange dog, Ethan begins to act strange. Now, as the showdown between wolves and vamps draws near, emotions flare. Ethan comes to a decision, Sarah and Benny bond, Erica makes a startling realization during a confrontation, and Rory...is Rory.

* * *

**Die Pod**

"This is messed up. This has gotten out of hand," a voice drifted into his ears.

"Well what are we going to do about it? We've got less than eight hours before sunset."

"Maybe we can leave. Move out of White Chapel. I hear there's a town in the States that can accommodate us."

"For the last time, I am not moving to Forks or Mystic Falls."

"I was thinking of Beacon Hill, but whatever. Look, the point is, this is getting out of hand. Your pack is scared of you. There's a vampire locked up in the closet. And we've got a kid tied to a chair! When did we become The Finsters?"

"I thought you liked the idea of having a new pup."

"I did, but this? This isn't what I had in mind. A memory spell is just wrong."

"You did it before."

"That was different. Mason, he has a family."

His ear twitch. The name wasn't familiar, but the voices were. The soft growl was definitely familiar.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to use those names anymore."

"And he's not your brother, so why do you insist on making him into him?"

Ethan heard footsteps marching away.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Mason-"

"It's Derek! Mason Morgan died a long time ago."

There was a door slam and Ethan chanced a look. He saw Casey, if that really was her name, looking at the door with a lost look. He hadn't seen her in a while, but she looked different now. She no longer had on the leather attire he had associate with her. She looked…normal. She got him staring before he could return to faking sleep.

"I see you're awake."

"Uh…yeah…um what hit me?" he asked her. She sighed.

"I'm sorry about that. You just took me off guard. Living with a pack of werewolves you tend to shoot first, ask questions later. "

"Is that why I'm tied up?" Ethan asked as he looked down and realized that he was indeed tied to a chair. What's more, he was sitting in a circle of what looked and smelled like wolfsbane. The smell of it made his nose itch. He twisted against the chains keeping his arms tied behind him. He hadn't felt this helpless in a while. Not since his transformation.

Casey sighed. "Again, sorry, but Derek – "

"Mason."

Casey was taken by surprise. "Peg your pardon?"

"Mason. That's what you called him."

"You heard." At Ethan's nod, Casey sighed. "It's a long story, Ethan. But in short, Derek wants you to be apart of the pack at all cost. Including using tactics I'm ashamed to think of. I'm not going to do it, don't worry."

Ethan let out a sigh he didn't realize he was holding. He didn't like the feeling of being restrained and he didn't like the idea of being forced into doing something he didn't want to.

"So, what are you going to do?" he asked her. Casey, if that was her real name, sighed.

"Honestly, I'm just going to have to ask if you'll help us."

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "Ask me to help you?"

"Look, Derek just wants Jesse to pay. He thinks with your second sight, you'll be able to help him beat Jesse."

"Oh," Ethan said, feeling slightly hurt that he was initially recruited because of his second sight. He scoffed. "Well, sorry to disappoint, but I can't control it."

Casey looked disheartened for a minute, but then she smiled. "What if I can teach you how to control it?"

"Excuse me?"

He could see the look on her face, the desperation, the honesty. From what he had seen today, Casey seemed like a powerful witch. Maybe on the same lines as Benny's grandma. He was tempted to take her offer. How many times had he tried to force a vision. But it just seemed too easy. She looked so desperate. And so was he. He couldn't forget about Rory, lying in the room, possibly re-dying.

"I dunno."

"Please Ethan?" she begged. "I'd do anything to get Derek to stop his manhunt."

He tried not to smile. He never knew how devious he could be. "Alright, I'll help you, but you got to help me first."

….

…

..

"I can't stop thinking about it," Erica suddenly said. Sarah looked up from where she stood at the kitchen island. Benny wasn't still at 100 percent, so the brunette decided to make him a sandwich. As she was putting the last pieces of the sandwich together, Erica came in and said possibly the most random thing Sarah had heard.

"Excuse me?"

"Benny's blood," she said. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"Ok…"

"Sarah, this is serious," Erica said as she walked up to her friend. "It was sweet, but kind of tasted like bar-be-que sauce…like that sauce you always get at the Chicken Shack."

Sarah made a face, her mind now picturing little packets of sauce made from Benny's blood. She quickly put up the rest of the sandwich supplies before her mind deviate any worse. She could relate to Erica. Though she had never tasted it, she always went crazy when Ethan injured himself. The smell of his blood was like fresh baked cookies in the morning. She practically licked her lips.

Then she realized how twisted that thought was and stalked off to give Benny's his lunch.

"I'm sure it'll pass Erica. I mean, everything was going so fast, I'm sure it was just the adrenaline."

Erica frowned. She watched Sarah walk off and nodded. She followed her friend and watched as she gave Benny the sandwich. A big grin split across the teen's face and he, in a very child-like manner, grabbed the sandwich. He held it with two hands, nibbling at it like a squirrel. She walked away from the scene, her mind needing to go to another place. She couldn't think like this. Not when they were about to dance with the devil to go rescue their friends.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Erica nearly jumped out of her skin at the _charming_ voice. He whipped around, fangs bared at the _man_ before her.

"I am not in the mood," she hissed. Jesse smirked.

When the distasteful idea of needing Jesse's help to fight the werewolves came about, there had been a lot of arguing and cursing. Mostly Erica was cursing, but we digress. She was not happy. Especially when she recalled the time he tried to hypnotize her into hurting her friends. She didn't trust him and while no one else did as well, Erica was the most vocal of her opinion.

The only thing keeping her from showing Jesse just how much she disliked this idea was the little charm hanging from his neck. Benny's grandmother may be old, but she wasn't a fool. The charm would keep Jesse from harming any of them until it was removed.

"Just trying to be helpful."

"You want to be helpful?" Erica asked sarcastically. "Drop dead."

"Been there," he replied with a smirk. "And I can't be much help if I was a pile of dust, now can I. I mean, you want that little blond runt don't you? Well, if he's alive that it."

Erica was moving before either of them knew it. She slammed him against the wall with much more force than either of them knew she had. She growled at the vampire. "Don't you dare talk about him like that."

"Oh, I hit a nerve? Not surprised really. Most vampires think of their first turn as their child. After all, you can't have kids of your own now that you're dead. Cory's practically your baby."

"It's Rory," she hissed. "And the only reason you're not dead right now is because we need all the man power we can get. Otherwise you'd be dead right now."

"So feisty. Is this how you treat him?"

"Can it," Erica barked. She had enough of Jesse thinking he knew her. She didn't care about Rory like that. At least, not romantically. And just because Rory acted like a lost puppy that follows her EVERYWHERE meant nothing to her. Even if she did find it amusing.

With a huff, she let Jesse go and stalked off. She needed some ice cream.

….

…

..

Blue eyes fluttered opened, going in and out of focus until they finally adjusted to the light.

"Ethan?"

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Ethan asked. Rory blinked and surveyed his surroundings. He was on a couch. The pain in his arm was gone, but he still felt sluggish and weak. He looked to see what looked like the aftermath of a potion class with Snape on the coffee table. Standing close by was a hot, scantly clad woman. Rory blushed.

"Hi," he said with his usual goofy smile. Ethan couldn't help but smile and turn to the woman.

"Thank you," he said.

"Don't mention it. But this cure isn't meant for vampires. I'm not sure how long it'll last before the infection kicks in," she said. Rory looked don't at his arm to see that, though the wound was no long bleeding, it had turned into a horrible, ugly purple that contrast his pale skin. He scratched at it and drew pus. "Oh, gross. Don't do that!"

"Sorry," he said meekly. Ethan chuckled.

Before their little celebration could go any further however, someone cleared their throat. The trio turned to see a sour looking Derek and a smug looking Chase looking at them. "Someone mind telling me what's going on here?"

Ethan stood up and squared his shoulders. He tried to stand at his full height, but with Derek standing at his fullest, he came short about a foot.

"Casey asked for my help," he said. "I said I'd help if she helped me first."

"Really now?"

"Derek," Casey started as she walked to her boyfriend. "You wanted him to join us, well he's willing to help us now. Can't you just let go of your grudge and just think about what this means for the pack?"

Derek said nothing. Chase on the other hand looked back and forth between the couple. "You CAN'T be serious! Derek, she helped a vampire!"

"Stay out of it, Chase," Ethan snapped. "At least she helps people."

"Yeah, well at least I don't need a babysitter."

Ethan growled and tried to lunge at the other young werewolf, but Derek was faster. The alpha caught both boys by the ears and drew them apart.

"Both of you sit before you grind my gears," he growled. He turned to Casey and said, "next time, check with me Case. If he causes of trouble-"

"I-I won't," Rory spoke up, "promise. Ask Ethan, I don't break my promises. Well, except this one time, when…" When he saw the irritated look on Derek's face, Rory wisely shut his mouth and sat down on the couch.

"We've got less than five hours before sun down. Full moon will be in six," Derek informed them. He looked at Ethan and asked, "think you can help us take out the vampires in this town?"

"One condition."

"Oh, he has conditions," Chase said snidely. Ethan growled at him.

"What is it?" Derek asked, ignoring the banter between the two pups.

"Rory, Erica, and Sarah stay out of the fight. I don't care what you do to all the other vampires, but they stay safe."

There was a moment of silence as Derek weighed his options.

"I can guarantee they won't get killed if they stay away from here. But no promises if they get in the way."

It was the best Ethan could ask for at the moment.

"Fine. Let's get started then," he said before he took Derek's hand and forced into a vision.


	12. Village of the Darned

_Sloth:_ So, here's the next chapter. The calm before the storm. Not much to say other than enjoy the story._  
_

Summery: After being mauled by a strange dog, Ethan begins to act strange. Now, there's only one hour until the full moon. The Nerd Squad prepare for the final confrontation with the werewolves. Meanwhile, Ethan comes to a horrifying realization as the hour draws near.

* * *

**Village of the Darned**_  
_

_Full Moon: 1hr, 35min, 45sec_

The sun was setting, casting it's golden glow across White Chapel. Those who knew nothing of the dangers of the small Canadian down slowly made their way back to their homes. Young, horny teens took this opportunity to have hot make-out sessions in random locations of the town, their PDA causing some of the lesser romantics to gag as they walked by. Overall, it seemed all too normal. But there were something in the air. Something stale and cold. Anyone with even an ounce of a sixth sense could tell that something bad was going on.

Jane Morgan looked out her window. She ignored her horribly chipper parents as they walked out the door and said their goodbyes to Ethan and Sarah.

Only Ethan and Sarah weren't here. They hadn't been for some time. Ethan hadn't been home since Tuesday afternoon. She didn't understand how her parents didn't know that. The only explanation she could think was magic.

Despite their many attempts to hide the truth from her, Jane was not stupid. She knew from that first night when Sarah babysat her that White Chapel was not normal. She knew that the town she grew up in was full of monsters and weirdoes. She'd bet two boxes of Mole-e-O's that the Tornado Twins were probably gremlins or elves. They weren't normal.

Yet despite turning Debbie Dazzle into a life-sized living being, having her babysitter possessed by something out of a spirit board, and seeing Benny's grandmother cast spells, Ethan liked to exclude her from all the weird stuff. She didn't understand why he didn't just let her help. She could be helpful if she wanted to. Something he was so immature, it just made her so mad.

But still, as she looked out the window, seeing the strange, gothic group of teens fly away in the same direction, she grew worried.

"Please be ok, Ethan," she prayed. "Please be ok."

….

"Silver daggers?" Benny called as he read over the list of weapons.

"Check," Sarah confirmed as she carefully placed the blades on the table, avoiding the silver.

"Dog whistles?"

"Check," Erica confirmed after placing some whistles on the table.

"Silver bullets?" Benny asked warily.

"Check," Jesse said with gleeful smirk.

"Are we sure those are necessary?" Sarah asked as she eyed the colt revolver. It had been in the Weir's attic with a few silver bullets. Jesse handled the gun with such care and admiration, it looked as if he worshiped it. He turned the gun in his hands, clocking the gun and loading the bullets into it.

"A gun like this was the very thing I used to kill Ethan's great-grandfather," he said nostalgically. "Silver hurts werewolves, but to truly kill one, you got to make sure the silver hits the heart. One bullet is all you need to kill even the biggest wolves. This one's good, but you see, the one I hand was special. It could kill anything with just one shot."

"Nice," Benny said. "What happened to it."

"Some America hunter took it from me. Last I heard, these two guys named the Winchesters have it."

"Wait, what are hunters?" Sarah asked. Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"What, you don't know. Monsters like us, aren't exactly liked everywhere. There are some people, mortals no less, who think that they have the right to kill people like us just because we're 'scary'and not 'human'."

"Dude, harsh for you guys," Benny said to the three vamps. They all turned on him and he shied away. "Nevermind."

"Careful, Harry Potter. They kill witches too."

"Great, first werewolves, and now monster hunters," Erica rolled her eyes. "What next? Zaliens?"

Benny's eye's widened at he looked at the blond. "No way, you watch Zaliens?"

All eyes were on Erica, who looked back at them. "What…I mean…shut up! We got two nerds to find!"

"Erica's right," Sarah said, changing the subject. "Are we sure this is enough stuff to take on a whole group of werewolves?"

"Well, not everything," Jesse said as he swaggered over to the window. Pulling the curtains aside, the Nerd Squad took on the sight outside. There, crowding the lawn like a Justin Beiber concert, were vampires. The flock didn't seem to move, each vamp just loitering on the lawn. They were all dressed like goths and hipsters. It was quite an odd sight.

"How…?"

"Well," Jesse started, "I am the king of the vampires." He turned to Sarah with another smirk. "Still not too late to be the Queen, Sarah."

"I'd rather suck on a one Rory's mummified cats." She grabbed one of the bags stacked with their weapons before walking to the door and pushing Benny forward in front of her.

"H-hey! Why do I have to be the one to go first?"

Erica gave Jesse one last spiteful look before following her friends out there door. The self-proclaimed vampire king smirked at them and followed them out. He was going to enjoy this one.

….

…

..

_Full Moon: 1hr, 10min, 28sec_

"You sure about this, E?"

Ethan looked back at Rory, who was now wearing an oversized T-shirt. Ethan had stolen one of Adam's shirts to give the blond and the shirt made the other boy look a small child and not like an undead vampire. Color was returning back to Rory. Well, as much as there could be in a vampire. He smiled at Rory.

"Yeah, Rory. I'm positive."

"Hey, maybe I can help!" Rory said adamantly, hopping off the couch and immediately appeared at Ethan's side. Had he been normal, Ethan would have been taken by surprise. But now that he was as fast as, possibly faster than, Rory, Ethan just smiled.

"Rory, you do realize that an entire pack of werewolves are going to be attacking every vampire that comes into bowling alley right?"

"Yeah."

At Rory's clueless expression, Ethan took pity on the boy and held up his bandage arm. "Remember what happens to a vampire when they get bitten by a werewolf?"

"Oh. Yeah," Rory pouted, making Ethan laugh.

"Look Rory, it's not that I don't think you're not strong or anything, I'm just looking out for you."

"Well, what if I wanna look after you?" Rory countered, trying to act tough by fixing a mean look on his face while crossing his arms. Only, Rory's tough-guy face made Ethan think that the other boy was constipated.

"Nice try, Rory, but I think I can take you now," he chuckled. Rory once again pouted.

"But I can take them," Rory tried to argue. "I mean, check out these guns!" Rory pulled the sleeves of his stolen shirt up and flexed his arms. While Ethan could see some muscle, there weren't much to be impressed about. Ethan tried not to laugh.

"They're nice, Rory, but you're forgetting the part where there's a full moon in about an hour and every werewolf in town are going to turn into monster-sized wolves with a taste for vampires. I can't take that risk."

"If everyone is going to turn tonight, doesn't that mean you'll turn too?" Rory asked. It was the million dollar question. Ethan had been wondering the same thing. In theory, because he wasn't a full-fledged werewolf, the full moon shouldn't affect him as much as everyone else in the pack. But how could he be sure? For all he knew, the full moon might just turn him into an actual dog.

"I'm not sure," Ethan answered as he sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Which is why I want you to stay out of this. You need to find Sarah, Benny, and Erica and make sure they don't come here."

"Ok," Rory agreed with a huff. Ethan smiled back before looking at his watch.

"T-minus 60 minutes," Ethan sighed. "Let's get going."

….

…

..

_Full Moon: 60 minutes, 43 sec_

The Nerd Squad, and their new vampiric posse, stood in front of the White Chapel Bowling Alley. As she stood there, listening to the sound of crashing pins and cheerful cries of people having a good time, Sarah grew nervous. She recalled how just barely a week ago, she had been having here with Ethan, Rory, and Benny. Now here she was, with Jesse of all people, about to go in and battle werewolves. She grew nervous at the thought of having to fight Ethan.

Would he attack her? Would she have the courage to attack him back? Would he still be the arrogant dog that they had the misfortune of getting to know these past few days, or would he be back to normal, geeky Ethan? Would they be able to save him?

Benny's grandmother had theorized that the Alpha werewolf would be here, that they could use this time to get the last ingredient for the werewolf cure. Benny was carrying the small potion vile in a medical kit inside his bag. The duo had come up with a plan of attack. While Jesse and his group of vampires were distracted with the werewolves, Sarah would find the Alpha while Benny searched for Ethan. They would then get the Alpha's blood and, if need be, force feed Ethan the cure.

Sarah briefly looked over at Erica, seeing her friend's golden eyes shine in the darkness. She already knew what Erica would be doing. Though her mind was more focused on Ethan, she didn't forget about Rory. She hoped and prayed that Rory was alive. Though she didn't spend a lot of time with him, and the blond had the tendency annoy her, she just couldn't see a day without the random moments the involved Vampire Rory. It just wouldn't be normal.

"You nervous?" Benny asked her.

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm the only human in a group of vampires, about to go charging into a den of werewolves," Benny replied. "What do you think?"

"Could be worse," Erica piped up as she walked up to them. "Jesse could still be trying to hit on us."

This made Sarah giggle. She noticed the vampires start to filter into the bowling alley. The trio let out a sigh in unison.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Erica and Benny answered simultaneously. They followed Sarah in.

But just as they crossed the doorway, someone surprised them.

"Hey! Guys!"

"Rory?" The trio turned around to see Rory standing behind them. He looked ok, much to Erica's delight. Sarah was curious as to why he was wearing an oversized shirt, but she put her curiosity aside as the blond sprinted towards them.

"Rory, you're alive!" Erica pulled the blond into a hug, crushing his face into her bosom. It was indeed a surprising sight. No one thought Erica of all people would hug Rory. Sarah could help but let out a small laugh while Benny sent a glare at the back of Rory's head. Erica seemed to finally realize what she was doing and pushed Rory off of her, dusting herself off and straightening her top. "I mean. Good. You're alive. Now I don't have to tell your mom you ran away from home."

"You smelled like vanilla," Rory giggled in a daze. He quickly shook himself out of his daze. "Guy, we got to get out of here. Like, now."

"What? What about Ethan?" Benny asked.

….

Ethan stood next to Derek, leaning casually against the nacho stand. The duo watched as people played their games. He kept his eyes on the different balls that rolled down the lanes and violently crashed into the pins. He bit his lips as he glanced at the clock now and then. There was only an hour left until the full moon reached its high point and the transformations would begin.

He knew that the vampires would be coming. He had foreseen their "surprise" attack. But he figured that was why Derek wanted a Seer in his pack. Ethan would be able to see any threat that came their way and alert Derek, giving the pack the element of surprise every time. He couldn't blame them now, but still…He didn't want to fight his friends. If Rory didn't get to them in time, he would have to.

"I hope," Derek started, "that when this is all over, you'll understand why I did what I did."

Ethan kept his eyes on the bowling balls. "I don't know. You lied to me. Manipulated me. Kept things secret from me." He turned to the older wolf. "Were you ever going to tell me you were my great-great-great-uncle?"

"Casey told you?" Derek asked as he turned to the younger boy. Ethan shook his head.

" ," he replied with a chuckle. "After Jesse told me he knew my great-great-grandfather, I got curious. Looked up my family tree. Saw that my grandfather was the town sheriff and he had a brother named Mason Morgan. That's the name I heard Casey call you that." After a thought, Ethan looked back at Derek. "Did you know we have relatives in America and England? "

"Really?"

"Yeah. We're related to the Jacksons on my father's side, and the Pevensies and the Rutters on my grandmother's side."

Derek chuckled and shook his head. "Huh. Even I didn't know that. Then again, I stuck to my own pack, so I wouldn't know about the rest of my brother's descendants. Honestly, Ethan, I lucked out when I heard about you."

Ethan looked up in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. Casey had heard about you from a friend, who heard from a member of her coven that Old Mrs. Weir had unbound her grandson's powers and that kid just so happen to have a friend who was a Seer."

Ethan took that into consideration. "So, Casey's an Earth Priestess?"

"Nah. She's a witch. It's how she manages to stay so young despite being 342 years old."

"T-three hundred and forty-two years old?" Ethan stammered with wide eyes.

"Yeah…but don't tell her I told you. She'll spank me with lightning. Again."

They shared a small laugh. Ethan felt content, remembering why he felt so much loyalty towards Derek when they first met. It might have had something to do with them being related, but Ethan didn't really seem to care. Even if he was about to go through his first transformation while getting ready to fight vampires.

All in the life of Ethan Morgan.

A smell alerted him. His eyes suddenly scanned the bowling alley. His blue orbs landed on a couple, dressed in the brightest, bowling uniforms ever. He recognized those uniforms anywhere.

"Oh god."

"What?" Derek asked.

"My parents. Those are my parents!" Ethan turned to Derek with wide eyes. "We've got to get them out of here before-"

The smell of vanilla and death hit his nose before the arrogant voice hit his ears.

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite Morgans."

The duo turned to see Jesse, looking as smug as ever as his vampires filtered into the bowling alley. Some hung close to their leader while others scattered about, ready to pounce. Derek stood at his full height in between Ethan and Jesse.

"Didn't almost recognize you, Mason. See you and Ethan both ditched the geek look."

"I see you still look like a Dusk reject," Ethan countered.

"Ethan, work on your insults later," Derek instructed him. "Stick to the plan."

"Oh. You guys have a plan do you?" Jesse asked with a smirk. "Do tell."

"Why don't we show you," Derek said with his own smirk.

"Derek, wait my pa-"

"NOW!"

….

_Full Moon: 45 minutes, 06 sec_

"Look, forget about Ethan," Rory started. But before he could finish, Sarah turned on him.

"Forget about Ethan? Did those werewolves bash your head in? We're not leaving him."

"Yeah," Erica joined in. "And just because you're ok, doesn't mean I don't want revenge against a certain little nanny."

"Guys, you're not listening," Rory tried to tell them.

"Look, Rory, we've got as plan to cure Ethan."

"That's great! Wait, no, that's bad. Wait…We just got to go!"

Rory grabbed Sarah and tried to pull her out the door, but she easily resisted him.

"Rory, what is wrong with you?!"

"Guys, we have to leave now before-"

He never got to finish. Someone roared "now" and the doors slammed shut behind him. He turned, wide eyed. "Uh oh."

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

"I've been trying to tell you! Ethan had a vision that you guys were going to crash the bowling alley. The werewolves have this whole place rigged to kill the vampires."

Realization dawned on the Nerd Squad. With Ethan's brain behind the trap, there would be no escape. They were trapped.

* * *

Sloth: So, honestly, who ya'll rooting for? Well, outside of the Nerd Squad of course xD


	13. Fanged and Furious

Sloth: One more episode until the season finale of My Baby Sitter's a Vampire. Three more chapters until this story is completed. I wanted to post this earlier, but I couldn't finish it. It just felt rushed. Then again, it is suppose to go fast paced. Anywho, enough ramble. Let's get on this!

I DON'T OWN MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE!

* * *

**Fanged and Furious**

At Derek's command, every exit in White Chapel Bowling Alley slammed shut before being magically sealed. Casey, who sat in the apartment below, held her hands in a meditative state as she chanted the incantation. She was sitting in the middle of a pentagram, white candles at each point. She was safe from the carnage here and her spell would ensure no vampire got out. This would be the end of the vampires and hopefully the end of Derek's vendetta.

She only hoped they Derek would be ok.

….

…

..

_Full Moon: 43 minutes, 28 sec_

"Look out!" Benny screeched at the top of his lungs as a werewolf jumped at them. Sarah reacted faster. She pushed Benny out of the way at the same time Erica pulled Rory away. Sarah met the werewolf head on and countered his punch and delivered a kick at him. The wolf ducked the kick and backhanded Sarah. She fell and rolled out of the way in time to avoid a drop kick.

"Hey, Scoopy Doo!"

The werewolf turned and was promptly stabbed in the chest with a fork.

Silence.

"Dude. What the hell?" the werewolf asked as Benny blinked.

"Silverware. T-thought it would work," Benny answered sheepishly before giving one of his signature goofy grins. The werewolf wasn't pleased one bit and grabbed Benny by the collar of his throat. The spellmaster let out a startled gasp as he kicked wildly. The wolf growled and showed his fangs.

Sarah took the opportunity to get up and reached into her bag. She pulled out a silver dagger and plunged it into the werewolf's back and right into his heart. The wolf gasped in surprise before his flesh turned to ash and he crumpled to the ground in a pile of bones, while Benny's heavy form promptly crushed.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

A werewolf came at the duo, but Erica managed to catch the beast and tossed her away. She turned to her friends. "What are you guys waiting for? Don't we have a plan to set in motion?"

"Wait, you guys have a plan?" Rory asked.

"No time to explain," Sarah interrupted. "Let's go."

….

"Mom! Dad!" Ethan evaded a punch from a vampire and delivered a punch straight into the guy's face. As the vampire stumbled backwards, Ethan followed his attack with a front kick. He stepped on the vampire as he made his way to his parents. He was surprised that the couple were still playing bowling, completely clueless to the chaos around them.

"Oh, Ross, someone's got a seven-ten split."

"Oh, let's see if I can get them."

The couple laughed, obviously still high on Casey's special brownies. Ethan hopped over a chair, "Mom, Da-argh!"

Something heavy slammed into him and brought him to the floor. The vampire on top of him tried to bite him, but Ethan managed to keep the girl's face away from his neck. There was a brief struggle before Ethan made a face at his assailant.

"Hey, aren't you in my math class?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Ethan Morgan, right? Oh, what did you get for number nine on the homework?"

"Sorry, I kind of skipped class," Ethan replied sheepishly. The vampire pouted.

"Damn. I was hoping to cheat off you."

"Yeah, not happening," he said before kicking her off him and sent her flying into the bowling pins across the way. He got up and ran to his parents, who were still, by some unknown reason, perfectly intent on their game.

"Ethan!" they greeted him together with big smiles and hugs. Ethan made a note in the back of his head to throw away the rest of those brownies and never, ever, keep any brownie in the house.

"Mom, Dad, what are you guys doing here?"

"Why Ethan, we're just having some fun," his mom told him with a bright, creepy smile. "Oh, sweetheart have you been eating? You look so skinny. Ross, go get him some nachos."

"Sure thing sweet pea."

Ethan felt like he was going to barf because of all the overly cute and fluffiness his parents were exuding. As his dad made to leave, Ethan grabbed his arm. "Wait, Dad, now's not the time."

"What's the matter, Champ?"

"Oh you know what?" his mom started. "I think someone's grumpy. Someone needs a nappy-poo."

"What? No, Mom! You guys have to get out of here!"

"Oh, our little guy is growing up, isn't he?" his dad said before pulling Ethan into a hug. The teen let out an annoyed groan.

….

_Full Moon: 35 minutes, 54 sec_

Derek reeled back after getting nailed in the face. Jesse followed through with his attack by grabbing the younger monster and effortlessly throwing him onto a table. Derek tried to kick, but Jesse applied his entire weight on the werewolf.

"200 years and you haven't gotten any better, Mason."

"At least I don't go chasing after I don't go chasing after underage girls," Derek shot back before yanking his arm right out from under the vampire and sucker punched him. As Jesse stumbled back, Derek grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and slammed him against the nacho stand.

"Sucker punching me? Your brother had a lot honor than that. I must have killed him before he could teach you manners."

Derek snarled and picked up Jesse before tossing him into one of the stone pillars holding the building. A tiny crack appeared against the white stone. As Derek stared down the vampire, his features morphed. His hair grew, becoming wild and untamed. He grew hair on the back of his hands and across his brow. His ears turned upward as his nose became snout-like. His teeth sharpened and elongated. His eyes glowed an angry gold as his nails grew razor sharp.

"Oh, if it isn't Underdog."

Derek jumped at the vampire, their fists meeting as they clashed. While Derek was strong, Jesse was stronger.

"Did you really think you could beat me when your brother couldn't?"

"Ragh!" Derek managed to strike a direct hit into Jesse's chest. The vampire skidded backwards some. "You know, you talk way too much."

Jesse frowned at the werewolf before going for a tackle. Derek managed to duck under the assault and used Jesse's own momentum to toss the vampire over his shoulder. As Jesse fell backwards, Derek went for an elbow drop. Jesse rolled out of the way and the Alpha slammed his elbow into the floor. There was an audible crack as Derek's elbow crashed into the floor and smashed the tiles.

Jesse quickly pounced on the younger monster and, using his full strength, chucked the alpha wolf across the room and into a vending machine.

….

Despite the chaos, Erica's senses managed to kick in and she ducked, just as a metallic chain whipped at her head. The chain smashed into a rack of bowling balls and sent them to the floor. The blond vixen whipped her head and glared at her assailant.

"Well, you look like you've gotten better," Jessie said as she held her chain like a whip. Erica's glare depended as she avoided another strike from the werewolf. As the chain flew passed her, Erica quickly took ahold of it. Ignoring the pain as the sacred mineral burned her flesh, Erica pulled with all her strength. The chain slid out of Jessie's hand, leaving a pulsing red gash on the nanny's palm.

"Not going to happen this time, sister," Erica sneered as she chucked the chain away from her. The weapon spun away and disappeared in the fighting crowd. "This time, we're fighting old school."

Erica shot forward, using her speed to her advantage as she took down the nanny.

The pair skidded past Benny, who was ducking between the two feuding tribes. On one hand, he was glad that he being ignored by the werewolves and vampires. It made searching for Ethan a lot easier. However, being ignored had its disadvantages. For one, since no one paid attention to him, he was constantly being run into and or trampled on. Another reason being ignored sucked, he really made him feel inferior compared to everyone else.

"Well, at least no one's tried to eat me yet."

"Hey! Looks like a midnight snack snuck in here," a vampire said.

"Oh come on!" Benny whined before he had to run from the hungry looking vampire.

He ran passed Sarah, who threw one of the werewolves she was engaged in right into the vampire chasing her friend. "Benny!"

"Sarah!" He ran towards her and asked, "find the Alpha?"

"No? Ethan?"

"Haven't seen him. All these werewolves are wearing the same jacket," Benny sighed. "How hard is it to find one tiny nerd in a bowling alley?"

"How much longer do with have until the full moon?" Sarah asked. Benny checked his watched and informed her that they only had 15 minutes left. Sarah let out a frustrated sigh. She started to scan the room one last time. She tried to see past the crowd, vampires and werewolves clashing against one against, throwing each other into walls or into each other. She needed focus. Ethan had to be among the crowd. Anything that would give her an edge. Clothing, hair, smell…

"Wait. Smell."

"Beg your pardon?" Benny asked. "What are you-"

"Shh!" Sarah interrupted. She closed her eyes. With her eyes closed, she was able to enhance her other senses. She tried to tune out the yelling and screaming. The sounds of fighting slowly faded, drowning in a muffled haze. As the sound died, her nostrils flared to life as vanilla and wet dog slammed into her. She frowned, feeling nauseated. No, she couldn't. She needed to focus.

"Sarah?" The girl shushed the tall nerd, placing her hand on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen, but using Benny to support her allowed focus even more. Focus. Focus.

The scent finally hit her. One she recognized a day after he turned. It had been a subtle change, but a change nonetheless. He had once smelled like orchids and mint. She originally associated it with his blood, but after so many times where she had to rescue him, she knew it was his natural scent. But now the orchids were gone and were replaced by the heavy scent of fresh cut grass and Old Spice. Grass and Old Spice that just so happened to be near nachos and chicken. The same smell she associated with the Morgans.

"He's over there!" Sarah said as she pointed down the lanes. "His parents are with him!"

"His parents?" Benny gaped. "Do they never spend a Friday at home?"

"No time, we got to get his parents out of here. Hold on." Without even waiting for him to reply, Sarah took a hold of Benny and used her speed to zip passed the fighters. They managed to avoid being attacked and watched as Ethan pried himself out of his dad's arms.

"Ethan!"

"Sarah? Benny?" Ethan's eyes widened. "What are you guys doing here? Didn't Rory try to get you guys out?"

"He did," Benny replied. "Sarah didn't listen."

"What? Don't try to blame me," she shot back. Before Benny could retort, Ethan stopped him.

"Guys. Now is not the time. My parents are under a spell. I need you guys to get them out of here."

"Oh, our little Ethan," his mom gushed. "Always taking charge." She pulled him into a hug, causing him to groan in frustration.

"Mom!" Ethan pulled himself out of his mother's arms and pushed his parents towards his friends. "Get them out of here. There's a door in the back room. You can get them out that way. The spell won't keep humans in, just vampires."

"Wait," Sarah paused. "Only vampires?"

"Look, there's no time to explain," he told her. Before he could say another word, a vampire tackled Ethan to the ground, catching his friends off ground. He struggled against the monster. "Go!"

Sarah tried to help, but Benny had to drag her away. "Come on! We got to get his parents out of here before they become take out."

"But Ethan needs our help!"

"We'll come back, I promise!"

Relenting, Sarah help Benny guide Ethan's parents away from the fighting monsters, both teens looking back briefly before disappearing into the crowd. Once his friends were gone, Ethan focused on the vampire on top of him. The vampire was a burly guy, much bigger than Ethan and was using his weight to crush Ethan's chest. Just as he felt the guy's fingers wrap around his throat, the pressure disappeared. Looking up, Ethan saw Rory standing above him.

"Told you I could help."

"Thanks, Rory," Ethan smiled.

As he got up, he felt a sharp pain in his lower abdomen. He bent over, letting out a sharp gasp.

"Ethan?"

The brunette growled. He felt his nails grow and his bones started to burn. "Rory. Get away from me. I think I'm changing."

"Awesome!"

"RORY!" Ethan growled in frustration, his eyes flashing gold. His teeth were sharp, his ears became pointed, and his nose becoming snout-like. Rory took a step back, but the smaller blond shook his head and squared his shoulders.

"Nuh uh. You helped me. I help you."

Ethan didn't know whether to smile or hit Rory.

….

She didn't know what happened. One minute she had the upper hand, attacking the red headed nanny with everything she had, and then the next, she found herself being tossed around like one of Jane's Debbie Dazzle dolls. Erica tried to stand up, but she suddenly felt her being yanked up by her hair. She let out a cry as sharp finger nails dug into her scalp.

"Pretty hair," Jessie commented mockingly.

"Don't touch the hair, you bitch!"

Erica reared her head back and slammed it into the other girl's face. It got the results she wanted and Erica turned around. She cringed at the nanny's new appearance.

"Ew. Do all werewolves look like they've got dry skin?"

With a growl, the werewolf slashed at Erica, ripping the sleeve of the blonde's new magenta leather jacket. Erica threw a punch in return, but her fist was easily caught. They struggled against each other, both fighting for control. Out of the corner of her eyes, Erica could see the tables were turning. The werewolves were pushing the vampires harder. Some vampires lost against their power struggles and were killed. Vampire ash took their places as the werewolves clawed through their chests and crushed their hearts. She wouldn't become one of them.

"Do you what my boyfriend and I did to your little boy toy?" Jessie asked snidely. "We let him screaming for hours before he finally put a gag on him. If it weren't for Derek's pet project, blondie would have made nice barbeque."

Eric's temper flared. She focused all her power, every one of strength within her. She pushed the red head back and slammed the partially transformed werewolf wall. With a war cry, Erica picked up a discarded knife from the food stand and jammed it straight into the other girl's chest.

Jessie gasped, an expression of shock on her face. Then her skin paled, turning grey and like dust, disintegrated, leaving nothing but her canine like skeleton.

"Bite me, bitch."

….

Rory knew that as a werewolf, Ethan was prone to violence. He knew how angry the boy could get. He knew the dangers of trying to help Ethan get away from the conflict as he transformed for the first time. What he didn't know what how strong Ethan's grip was. It was life someone was putting his arm into a vice and they just wouldn't stop squeezing his arm until it popped. And considering how he kept healing, it was a constant pain.

"Ethan, you need to let go a bit," Rory pleaded. Ethan hunched over, groaning in pain. Rory didn't really know how werewolves did their thing. He always assumed it would be an instantaneous thing, like when he first turned into a vampire. Sure, it involved a lot more wooziness and he had thought he had been on some sort of acid trip, but all and all it was practically instant-vamp.

This look like Ethan was practically falling apart.

A loud crack, close to the sound of snapping bones, and Ethan doubled over in pain. He let out a nice string of curses to describe just how "happy" he was about his first transformation. "I am so going to gut the person who said this was easy – argh!"

"Come on, Ethan, you got to help me out here. You're a little on the heavy side."

A clawed hand suddenly found its way around Rory's thin neck. With wide eyes Rory suddenly found himself staring into a pair of golden eyes that glared right at him. Ethan's face was scrunched up in the same, canine-like expression he had when he found Sarah and Benny making out. However, he had a lot more hair growing and his teeth were much bigger. His tiny frame appeared bulkier and if Rory wasn't mistaken, Ethan had a tail.

"Ethan…?"

The pup attacked with a deafening roar.

….

Derek and Jesse were throwing punches left and right. Jesse ducked as Derek attempted to clothesline the vampire. The younger man's arm kept sailing and slammed into a vending machine, causing it to implode and send coke cans flying out. Jesse threw a punch, but the werewolf caught the fist before smashing their heads together. While Jesse reeled back, Derek simply readjusted his jacket.

"Well," Jesse mused, "puppy got stronger."

"Please," Derek smirked. "I've just been playing." Derek blinked, his eyes a deep gold, the full moon reflecting in his eyes. "Now we play for keeps."

Derek kicked a soda at Jesse. As Jesse blocked it, he kicked another. And then another. And another. As the fifth can flew towards Jesse, Derek struck. He lunged, his clawed hand ripping through the can and sending carbonated lemon-lime liquid into Jesse's face. The vampire was barely able to wipe his face before he saw the open jaws of a six foot tall, bipedal, muscular wolf go straight for his jugular.

_Full Moon: 00 minutes, 00 seconds_


	14. Independence Daze

Sloth: Well it's been forever hasn't it guys. I have to say, in all honesty, I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this. However, after watching some old episodes of MBSAV and Teen Wolf, I decided, wtf, lets finish it. So now I'm going to end the story. Now in this chapter mind you. But the story is drawing to a close. We're so close to the end so lets keep going!

Summery: After being mauled by a strange dog, Ethan begins to act weird. Now it's finally down. The full moon is out. Will Ethan succumb to the wolf inside? Who will win between Jesse and Derek? As for Benny and Sarah...well, why spoil it all?

* * *

**Independence Daze**

All he could see were teeth. It was kind of disheartening that the teeth snapping in his face right now belonged to his friend. Rory held his hands out straight, trying his hardest to keep Ethan at bay. Having already dealt with a werewolf bite before, the last thing Rory needed was a repeat performance of one. Especially since this time it looked like Ethan wanted to chew him like a chew toy.

As of yet, Ethan hasn't turned into a full ledged wolf. If anything, he was some sort of mix between man and beast. He looked a little bulkier and taller. Not to mention he had total dog breath. A part of Rory remembered that Derek guy telling them that as a werewolf, Ethan would follow his instincts. Werewolves and vampires were mortal enemies. He had hoped Ethan wouldn't give in so easily.

"Sorry Ethan," Rory apologized before slamming their heads together. Ethan let out a surprised yelp as he reeled back. This gave Rory enough time to slip out from under Ethan and run like the wind. Unfortunately for him, werewolves could match speeds with vampires. For Rory, it was like he was running at normal pace as Ethan ran after him. On all fours.

"I need to start hitting the gym!" Rory shouted as he ran.

….

…

..

"Oh what a lovely place," Ethan's mom commented as Sarah and Benny led the boy's parents into the hidden room. They had somehow managed to find it thanks to Ethan's sloppy direction. In all honesty, they had only found it by accident when a vampire was thrown into them and Benny had fallen through a door.

"Whoa," Benny looked around the room. He could feel the electrical pulse that reminded him so much of magic. It was the same feeling he got whenever he used a spell. "Someone's been doing some heavy magic here."

"Look, there's the door Ethan was talking about." Sarah pointed. She led Ethan's parents to the door and opened it. She ushered them out, ignoring their bubbly chatter, and tried to follow. Unfortunately, an invisible force slammed into her and sent her flying backwards.

"Sarah!"

Benny ran up to her and helped her up. She thanked him and watched as he cautiously walked up to the door and walked in and out. "Ethan was right, something it keeping vampires in. Even fledglings."

"Great, well now what do we do?"

"More importantly, what do we do about them?" Benny pointed to Ethan's parents, who remained outside, completely oblivious to the world. "We can't just leave them there…can we?"

Sarah frowned. She knew Benny was right. With their current state, the Morgan's couldn't do anything. How they got here was a mystery in itself. She also knew she couldn't very well just go out there and help. Something was stopping her. "We got to find a way to undo this spell. If we don't there's going to be a blood bath."

Benny tried to perform a little spell, waving his hands and muttering an incantation. A sphere of white light pulsated in the air between his hands. He held it up towards the force field and let it fly. The ball of magic flew through the barrier with little resistance and crashed into a dumpster, startling a cat. Curious, Benny stuck his hand through the threshold.

"Looks like it only works on vampires."

"Ok, good. You can take Ethan's parents and get them out of here," Sarah suggested. Benny gave her a sour look.

"What? No way. What about you, or Erica and Rory?"

"We'll find a way out."

"No way. I'm not leaving any of you guys behind."

"And do what? Benny, Ethan's parents are hopped up on magical hallucinations. There are like, over 30 monsters upstairs that could eat them without even trying!"

As if to prove her point, a loud crash was heard upstairs, dust raining from the ceiling as if the building was coming undone from just the battle alone.

"We have to get them out of here and home. And if that means you leave us behind, then you leave. Us. Behind."

Benny looked between the adults, who were more or less drugged out of their minds, and then back at Sarah. He never would have imagined that he'd start caring about her. Now, he knew that, deep down, he couldn't hate her forever. More or less, he couldn't hate her to the point where she wanted her dead. Maybe to the point where he would never talk to her again and wanted her nowhere near Ethan. Now though…Now he cared. He couldn't imagine leaving her behind, returning to find her a pile of ashes.

Benny might not be the strongest guy around, but he was smart. He tore his eyes from the fledgling and looked at the barrier.

"Benny?"

"Look, I'm not leaving. Ethan wouldn't want anything happening to you, and you know what, neither would I."

"Benny…"

"Just let me do my thing."

He calmed himself, staring down at the invisible barrier. He needed to do this. He needed to get Sarah out. He needed to get Ethan's parents out. He needed to get Rory, and Erica, and Ethan out. He wanted them all home, back at Ethan's place, watching bad comedy movies and eating popcorn and cracking jokes.

He pooled together all the magic he could muster, white light forming in between his fingers. Sarah took a step back, eyes shifting between Benny and the stairwell. She didn't know what Benny was planning, but she was willing to trust him. Trust him with everything at stake. He wasn't going to leave them here, well she might as well watch his back while he did his thing.

….

…

..

The vampires were losing. This much she could tell. Now, she held no qualms towards the other vampires. Erica had long ago given up trying to be part of the vampire community. Well, at least the vampires who associated with Jesse. They were all crude, reckless, and they didn't care about anyone but themselves. She was sure that if she stuck by Jesse's flock, they would have turned on her like they were turning on each other right now.

Even as she fought off another werewolf, she could see some of her own kind, turning on their supposed comrades, either using each other as living shields, or just abandoning their friend for their own sake. It was pathetic. It gave the werewolves an advantage that they really didn't need.

The minute the full moon had arrived, standing high in the sky, the advantage had swiftly turned in favor of the wolves. It was like something out of a movie. The bowling alley had a clear roof, probably why the werewolves chose this place for the showdown, and it allowed the moonlight to filter into the alley. The moonlight was an aqua blue and it fueled the wolves. Each and every werewolf stopped fighting long enough to bask in the moonlight before they shed their human formed and turned into bipedal wolf-men.

They acted just like a real wolf pack. Their attacks were coordinated. Where one wolf would attack, another would be waiting to deliver the killing blow. She watched as one wolf struck a vampire, slashing across the hipster's back before kicking him in the face. The force of the attack sent the vampire into the air, where a second wolf jumped up from the ground and snapped its jaw around the vampire's neck and bit it in half.

It was both frightening and majestic.

Erica slammed a dagger into a werewolf's chest as it came towards her. She twisted it around before elbowing the beast in the snout. She soon realized that daggers weren't going to do much. The wolves had thick hides. The 6 inch blades all just seemed to barely touch the heart and just incapacitate the weaker wolves.

She pushed the wolf away from her, quickly looking around for another weapon. Her eyes caught sight of a silver chain. She moved swiftly, dodging claws and teeth, her fingers wrapping around the chain. She felt the thick, sharp claws of a wolf grab onto her jacket, pulling her backwards and into the air. The world seem to slow as her body was tossed into the air, her back arching. But Erica wasn't going to go down easily. With acrobatic skills that could make any cheerleader jealous, she twisted herself and her newfound weapon with her.

The six foot long chain twisted in the air, creating a musical tune. It was close to whistling actually. And as the whistling chain twisted around the wolf's neck, Erica came down, brandishing the bladed tip of the whip and driving it home. Her assailant let out a cry of pain before his flesh turned to dust and his bones snapped apart under the pressure of Erica's new found weapon.

Erica held onto the offending weapon. The silver was burning her hand, yet despite the pain, she couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Ooh. I like."

A growl drew Erica's attention and she looked up to see two wolves staring her down. She noticed one of the wolves had a name tag on its pelt.

"Really? You kept your name tag?"

Ally growled and the wolf and her partner were both ready to attack.

But a blond vampire in an oversized shirt came running by, jumping over Ally's partner.

"Rory!?"

"Run! Ethan's gone crazy!"

Right on cue, Ethan came pounding over the other werewolves, using Ally's head as a diving board to propel himself higher Erica barely managed to grab onto Rory and pull the two of them out of the way as Ethan clawed at the floor, concrete getting kicked up into the air as the boy's claws dug deep.

"Whoa. He's gotten stronger."

"Uh huh," Rory agreed meekly.

Ethan shook himself of the concrete, eyes glaring at his friends. Ally and the other wolf came up to his side, but the pup snapped at them, striking the unknown wolf with his tail and clawing at Ally with his…well claws. The other two barked and roared at him, but Ethan just struck back, taking them by surprise and knocking them away from him before he looked back at the vampires.

"What's going on?"

"Maybe he wants to kill us himself?"

"Rory, not helping."

Ethan's eyes narrowed in on the two blondes.

"What do we do? We can't fight him. He's our friend."

"I know. I've got a plan."

"Really? Alright. I knew I could count on you."

"Yeah, well run."

"Huh? Hey! Wait for me!"

And just like that, as vampires and werewolves fought, two blonds ran screaming from the obviously deranged runt of the litter.

….

…

..

The wall exploded as Derek rammed Jesse through it. The Alpha wolf barreled on through, pushing them through another wall, and another, and another until they stumbled into kitchen where they made all the cheap snack food. As they stumbled, wolf and vampire fell to the floor, rolling.

The two separated, Derek shifted from beast to human as he rolled away from Jesse. The younger male quickly jumped back onto his feet, fixing his jacket. The best thing about being the alpha, he got all the benefits of the full moon. He was always able to swift from wolf to human whenever he wanted to. Unlike the others, who could only morph their features to show their Lycanthropy, Derek could actually turn into a full fledge werewolf any given time.

But while the moon was full, that was when he truly excel. Everything was enhanced. He could smell the sweat on Jesse's brow. He could hear the older male's bones snapping back into place due to his accelerated healing. His eyes could see every movement from the small muscle spasm to the twitch in Jesse's eye. And he couldn't wait to taste Jesse's blood.

"Who would have thought that you would have ended up becoming the Alpha male," Jesse chuckled as he stood back up, his form appearing perfectly fine despite getting slammed through the wall.

"At least I don't go around robbing cradles. I mean seriously, what is it with vampires and dating younger women?"

"Better them than the same old hag for the past 200 years," Jesse countered. "How is Alexandra?"

"She's none of your business," the Alpha sneered.

"You know, I know she's somewhere in here. She's the only one powerful enough to actually trap us all in here."

"Seriously dude, stop trying to go after younger women. You can't even get it up anymore, so don't."

Jesse's eye twitched and Derek smiled.

"Mangy mutt."

"Just calling it how I see it, Edward."

"Ok, you know what, nobody calls me Edward!" Jesse dug into his back pocket and brandished his revolver. Derek barely had time to duck behind a shelf before the gun was fired. Derek cursed as the bullet ricocheted off the shelf and pierced the wall.

"Seriously? You brought a gun?"

"Hey, it's what I used to kill your brother. Might as well finish off the rest of your pathetic family with it."

Derek's jaws clenched at the mention of his brother. He couldn't let Jesse get to him. Not now. Not when he was this close to killing the vampire.

"You know, maybe after I'm done with you, I should find Ethan. Sure he's a werewolf now, but hey, you're right about using him. Who wouldn't want a Seer in their flock? I'm sure with a bit of persuasion, he'll start working for me."

"You know that won't work, _Horace,_" Derek spat. "He hates you as much as I do."

"You're right. But if there's one thing I know about you Morgans is that you guys have a disgusting sense of loyalty. All I have to do if use one of his friends against him and he'll be working for me. Kind of like how you used his little blond friend."

"I'm nothing like you."

"Sure you're not. Because I'm smarter," Jesse said. "I'm faster, even if you've got a full moon to back you up. And you know what else?"

"You've got horrible taste in women?"

"No," Jesse laughed. "I'm an excellent shot."

BANG!

….

…

..

Bang!

"Benny."

Bang! Bang!

"Benny."

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Benny! Stop!"

Sarah stood in front of the young magician, forcing his hands down.

"You've been at it for the past ten minutes. There's nothing we can do."

"I've got to try something," Benny sighed exasperated. He couldn't let it end like this. He wouldn't leave his friends behind, not knowing if they'd make it out or not. The thought of failing them after all they've gotten through. He just couldn't accept that it ended right here. "There's got to be a source to the spell. Something this strong can't be casted and not have a source. If we can find it-"

"Benny, just face it!" Sarah finally snapped. "There's nothing we can do. Even if we find the source, it could be too late. I can smell vampire AND werewolf ash coming from the vents. There's not much time left."

Benny sighed. He looked over at the Morgans. They were still out of it, looking at the furniture and discussing how "cute" and "adorably" they looked. It was cute. You know, if they weren't in a life threatening situation where one-third of the population of White Chapel was going to kill each other. He looked up at Sarah, seeing the resolution in her face. She was content with her fate and he knew it.

"Sarah…I'm sorry that I was so mean to you," he started. If this was going to be the last time they were going to see each other, he didn't want to have it end on bad terms. "Forgive me?"

"Only if you can forgive me for being just as mean to you."

He smiled. "Guess we're both forgiven," he laughed.

On an impulse, he pulled Sarah into a hug. He didn't know why. He didn't care. She didn't either, because Sarah reciprocated the hug. It might have been his imagination, but he could have sworn he felt something wet against his cheek.

A crash and thump and they knew they had to go. They broke apart, Benny giving Sarah one last smile.

"You know I'll just be coming back here, right?"

"Then you better hurry. Don't want to keep your friends waiting for some epic Benny Rescue."

"Right. I'll get right on that." He said as he stood up, making his way to the adults. "Come on Mr. and Mrs. Morgan. Time to get you guys home."

"Oh, are we leaving?"

"But the party's just begun!"

"Yeah, well, it's time to go."

Benny lead them towards the open door. Just like they thought, the Morgans and Benny were able to walk out the threshold. Benny turned around, giving Sarah one last look before he lead the Morgans away from the bowling alley.

Sarah sighed. She could hear the battle going into overdrive. There were howls from the wolves and vicious battle cries from the vampires. She knew she had to go back up there. She needed to find Erica and Rory. At least together they might stand a chance. And Ethan. She had to find Ethan. Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe-

The door exploded two figures flying down the steps and hitting the floor at her feet, groaning in pain.

"Rory? Erica?" She bent down, checking on her friends.

"Ow," Erica groaned as she sat up. "For a tiny guy, he sure can throw."

"Mommy, can I get keep he puppy?" Rory moaned in a complete daze, his head lulling back as Sarah lifted his head.

"I'm going to blame that on a concussion," the dark haired fledgling mused. "What happened? Who were you fighting?"

"We weren't fighting," Erica stated as she stood up, helping Sarah lift Rory off his feet and help right him up. "We were running."

"From who?"

A growl drew their attention to the top step, where Ethan stood, his golden eyes zeroing in on his prey. He snarled at them. His muscles clenched as he crouched down.

"This can't be good." Were Sarah's last words before Ethan attacked.


End file.
